La nueva generación Dragneel
by Flarius
Summary: Tras la lucha contra Zeref muchos cambios han transcurrido en Magnolia por lo que casi por azares del destino el futuro parece que estará a manos de la siguiente generación Dragneel (Con la autorización previa de su autor Kaiserofdarkness) Aquí esta mi versión del fic Una Lucha por ser Dragneel
1. Chapter 1

Aquí les traigo (Con la autorización previa de su autor _**Kaiserofdarkness**_) mi versión del fic _**Una lucha por ser Dragneel**_ por lo que espero que le den una oportunidad a este fic por lo que espero que les guste

También quisiera agradecerle a _**Kaiserofdarkness**_ por permitirme tener la oportunidad de hacer una versión de su fic por lo que espero hacer mi mejor esfuerzo en hacer de este un buen fic y no decepcionar a nadie

Sin más que decir aquí está la historia

* * *

><p><em><strong>La nueva generación Dragneel<strong>_

**Capítulo 0: El comienzo de todo**

**Magnolia (Aproximadamente 14 años en el futuro)**

Hacía poco la batalla inminente contra Zeref había acabado en victoria para Fairy Tail junto con el resto de los gremios que se aliaron para luchar; trágicamente a pesar de conseguir la victoria contra Zeref hubo muchas pérdidas considerables en todos los gremios

Justo ahora se podía apreciar como Magnolia poco a poco se recuperaba de la devastación causada por aquella batalla pero a pesar de eso y de la paz que se vivía pareciera que no duraría por siempre ya que algo malo estaba por suceder

**{Ruinas del gremio}**

En estos momentos los pocos sobrevivientes de Fairy Tail estaban reunidos en lo que alguna vez fue su gremio y por lo que se veía parecía que estaban discutiendo sobre algo serio

**Gildarts:** Díganme ¿Cómo va la situación actual?

**Mirajane:** Según la información obtenida por Ultear y Meredy algo está causando alteraciones en el flujo dimensional pero hasta el momento no han podido determinar

– Ya veo. Por lo que veo la situación es más delicada de lo que pensé

**Cana:** ¿Y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto?

**Lisanna:** En estos momentos Gray con ayuda de los demás están tratando de buscar una solución al problema actual por lo que solo nos queda esperar

En otra parte, justo lo que parecía ser un bosque se podía observar como Natsu se encontraba en lo que parecía estar entrenando y por lo visto parecía estar algo estresado

– Maldición…_Golpeando una roca_… ¿Porque esto tiene que pasar?

Mientras Natsu se encontraba descargando su frustración y furia en las rocas a lo lejos Lucy lo veía preocupada, fue entonces que Erza llego y vio la situación

**Erza:** Por lo que veo aún sigue algo molesto por la situación

**Lucy:** La verdad no lo culpo. Después de lo que descubrió Gray anteriormente con ayuda de Ultear yo también estoy preocupada

– Sé que es difícil aceptar lo que está ocurriendo pero debemos hacer lo posible por seguir adelante

– _Lo sé Erza pero la verdad me gustaría que el maestro siguiese con vida, ya que tal vez el encontraría alguna solución_

En otra parte de Fiore una pequeña rubia de grandes atributos de aproximadamente unos 13 años de edad se encontraba sentada en la rama de un árbol mirando tranquilamente el atardecer fue entonces que alguien familiar y cercano a ella se acercó a ella y pudo ver que la chica parecía estar algo triste

**¿?:** Al parecer aún sigues aquí. Por lo que veo aún sigues afectada por lo ocurrido recientemente

– Así es Happy

– ¿Y qué es lo que planeas hacer al respecto?

– _**Todavía no estoy segura de lo que deba hacer al respecto**_

– Solo espero que haya una solución para todo este problema

– _**Eso espero Happy… eso espero**_

Cerca de los límites de Magnolia, justo lo que parecía ser una especie de biblioteca se podía apreciar que Ultear con ayuda de Gray y otros magos estaban buscando alguna solución para el problema de la distorsión dimensional

Durante aproximadamente 3 días estuvieron buscando entre los libros que había pero hasta ahora no han podido encontrar la causa de lo que está ocurriendo actualmente y eso preocupaba bastante

Cuando todo parecía indicar que no habría solución alguna al problema un ave roja de plumaje majestuoso entro por la ventana y posteriormente se posó frente a todos sorprendiéndolos bastante ya que frente a ellos se encontraba una de las criaturas más míticas y poco únicas que existían

Al ver que frente a ellos estaba un Fénix, una de las criaturas más míticas y poco únicas que existían sorprendió a muchos ya que no era común ver ese tipo de criaturas pero al ver que tenía atado lo que parecía ser una especie de mensaje en papel atado a su pata

Rápidamente Ultear tomo el papel y empezó a leer lo que decía. Una vez terminado de leer aquel mensaje se sorprendió bastante con lo que decía escrito; antes de que alguien pudieran preguntarle qué era lo que decía Ultear le ordeno a Gray y Lyon que debían ir con los demás al gremio ya que era de suma importancia

Por la forma en la que actuaba ambos sabía que debían hacerlo ya que parecía tratarse de algo serio; eso y además de que sabían que si no se movían rápido Ultear podría enfadarse bastante y sincera y personalmente eso era algo que no querían ver

Cuando ambos se fueron Ultear solo suspiro

– * Solo espero que lo que dice la carta sea cierto *

En otra parte o mejor dicho plano existencial los espíritus estelares de las 12 constelaciones se encontraban reunidos en un punto específico esperando las indicaciones de su Rey

Cualquiera que fuese la causa de la reunión debía de ser algo realmente serio para que el Rey de los Espíritus estuviese presente y estuviese más serio de lo normal

* * *

><p>(Nota: Para abreviar el nombre Rey de los Espíritus escribiré R.S a veces cuando sea necesario)<p>

* * *

><p>Una vez que los 12 espíritus estaban reunidos y de que todo estuviese en orden el Rey de los Espíritus prosiguió a contarles lo que ocurría con respecto a la distorsión dimensional<p>

Una vez que el rey termino de contarles lo ocurrido todos los espíritus estaban sorprendidos de que algo así sucediera. Ciertamente les costaba trabajo creer que algo así pudiese alterar de tal forma el flujo del tiempo y poner en peligro la existencia

Una vez que se recuperaron de la sorpresa Loky decidió ser el primero en hablar ya que estaba muy preocupado por lo que pudiese suceder

– ¿Y qué es lo que debemos hacer?, no podemos dejar que esto siga así

– **No te preocupes mi buen amigo Loky. Considerando lo que sucede le pedí ayuda a un buen amigo**

Fue entonces que de entre las pocas sombras que había en el sitio apareció una persona alertando a los demás espíritus ya que nunca antes habían percibido su presencia y eso les preocupaba

Antes de que alguno de los espíritus comenzara a atacar el Rey de los Espíritus los detuvo y les dijo que la persona que tenían frente a ellos era la persona de la que hablaba

Al saber eso Loky y los espíritus se detuvieron y se tranquilizaron un poco al saber la situación pero aun así no pensaban en bajar la guardia en ningún momento

Una vez que la situación se calmó y el ver que los espíritus no bajaron su guardia el sujeto solo suspiro un poco

– Veo que no dejaran de actuar de ese modo pero ciertamente no los culpo considerando lo sucedido

**R.S:** No te preocupes. Ahora que estás aquí es mejor que les cuente a todos lo que tenemos planeado para solucionar el problema

Fue entonces que el rey de los espíritus les conto el plan que tenía al respecto

Regresando a Magnolia…

Una vez que Gray y Lyon hicieron lo que Ultear dijo y de después de que todos los demás estuviesen reunidos Ultear les conto lo que había descubierto gracias al mensaje entregado por parte del fénix por lo que les conto lo que debía de hacer

Una vez que todos escucharon lo planeado por parte de Ultear ciertamente había quienes pensaban que era algo arriesgado de hacer ya que no sabían que efectos podría tener el hacerlo

**Gray:** ¿Estás segura de que sea buena idea?, la verdad parece ser algo arriesgado de hacer

**Ultear:** Temo que no hay más opción. Si queremos evitar que la distorsión dimensional continúe debemos de arriesgarnos al plan

**Lucy:** Pero… pero

**Natsu:** Realmente no me parece adecuado enviarla al pasado. Debe de existir otra forma de hacerlo

Ciertamente ni Lucy ni Natsu deseaban que algo malo le pasara a su amada hija pero al ver que no había más opción tuvieron que arriesgarse a realizar el plan; ahora lo único que faltaba era esperar a que aquel sujeto apareciera

Durante varios minutos Natsu y los demás estuvieron esperando a que aquel sujeto apareciera y ciertamente algunos ya empezaban a impacientarse porque aquel sujeto tardaba demasiado en aparecer

**Lisanna:** ¿Y cuándo llegara ese sujeto?

Como si fuese por arte de magia cerca de donde estaban un portal se había abierto; cuando el portal se cerró pudieron ver que habían aparecido Loky y Jellal y por lo visto estaban acompañados de alguien de inusual apariencia

El sujeto posee una melena rubia platinada y ojos color turquesa, tiene la piel blanca y tersa y por lo visto posee algunos rasgos infantiles en el rostro además de que vestía con un kimono color crema y la parte de abajo de color verde agua

Una vez que apareció aquel sujeto se presentó como un mago llamado Mizuki y que al igual que Ultear, él usaba la magia del Arca de Tiempo lo cual facilitaría el plan

Después de que acabaran las presentaciones necesarias Loky y Jellal al lado de Ultear les explicaron que Mizuki los ayudaría a enviar a la hija de Natsu y Lucy al pasado y así poder arreglar el problema

Al principio Lucy y Natsu estaban algo preocupados por la seguridad de su hija pero tras ver la determinación de su hija en ayudar aceptaron ya que sabían que ella tenía lo necesario para cumplir con su cometido

Ahora todo lo que faltaba era esperar a que llegara el día donde daría inicio el eclipse lunar que sería aproximadamente en 4 días ya que así sería más fácil realizar el hechizo para viajar al pasado de esa manera

Tras decidir lo que debían de hacer al respecto solo faltaría esperar a que el día del eclipse llegara y así poder continuar

Durante los siguientes 4 días Natsu y Lucy le dieron las indicaciones necesarias a su hija de lo que debía hacer cuando llegara al pasado porque ambos sabían que la misión de su hija no sería nada sencilla

Cuando el día el día del eclipse lunar llego todos estaban reunidos en el patio de lo que alguna vez fue el gremio para dar inicio al plan

Al ver que todo estaba bien y que no había ningún inconveniente Ultear y Mizuki se colocaron en posición

**Ultear:** Bien llego la hora

Al ver que no había más inconvenientes Mizuki al lado de Ultear comenzaron con el proceso para enviar a la hija de Natsu y Lucy al pasado

Una vez que todo estaba preparado la hija de Natsu y Lucy estaba por irse pero antes de que se fuera Lucy se acercó a su hija

**Lucy:** Por favor Silene cuídate

**Silene:** No te preocupes mami; haré lo posible por preservar nuestro futuro. Y creo que será interesante ver cómo era el gremio en el pasado

Así tras despedirse de su madre con un abrazo Silene estaba por marcharse pero antes de hacerlo su padre le dijo una última cosa que la hizo sonrojarse al tiempo que Erza y Lucy le daban un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

**Natsu:** Y recuerda lo que hablamos anteriormente de lo que debes hacer al respecto. Si en el pasado soy demasiado terco o bobo como para entender la situación ya sabes a que plan recurrir para solucionar el problema

El solo recordar lo que sus padres le mencionaron que hiciera anteriormente en caso de ser necesario hizo que Silene se pusiera nerviosa al tiempo que se sonrojaba bastante ya que en cierto modo había recibido instrucciones bastante claras de lo que debía de hacer

Tras recuperarse de sus pensamientos y de que Silene llamara a Virgo y a Aries con las llaves que su madre le entrego anteriormente al cumplir 12 años Silene al lado de sus dos espíritus celestiales fueron enviadas al pasado

Una vez que Silene desapareció Lucy suspiro ya que a pesar de todo no podía dejar de preocuparse por su hija, fue entonces que Natsu al ver su preocupación le dio un abrazo

– No te preocupes Lucy, a pesar de lo que ocurra ten por seguro que ella estará bien. Después de todo es hija de una de las magas más talentosas de Fiore

– _Gracias. Al menos sé que al ser hija tuya ella tendrá lo necesario para poder vencer cualquier obstáculo_

Tras haber terminado todo lo necesario cada uno se retiró del lugar con la esperanza de que Silene estuviese a salvo

Lo que nadie sabía era que había más en el plan de lo que sabían ya que cerca de ahí se podía observar como Loky secretamente se había reunido con Mizuki bajo las órdenes del Rey de los Espíritus

Una vez que se aseguraron de que todo estuviese bien y de que nadie estuviese cerca del lugar Mizuki abrió otro portal donde al parecer 2 personas más entraron en el

Una vez que el portal se cerró Loky solo pudo suspirar

– La verdad espero que este plan hecho por el R.S sirva ya que sinceramente tengo mis dudas al respecto de cómo se desarrollen las cosas

– _No te preocupes por eso Loky, después de todo sabes bien de lo que son capaces_

– Por eso mismo es que me preocupo por la situación ya que considerando su forma de ser solo espero que las cosas no se compliquen más de la cuenta

– _Supongo que lo único que falta es esperar a ver los resultados_

Sin más que hacer ambos se retiraron del lugar esperando ver los resultados de su plan

* * *

><p>Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado ya que como pudieron ver me base en parte en lo que leído en ambos fics para así hacer el primer capítulo a mi manera (Gracias a <em><strong>Kaiserofdarkness<strong>_ que nuevo le doy las gracias por permitirme hacer) (Espero que este agradecimiento incluya créditos correspondientes que _**Kaiserofdarkness**_ merece)

Pero a pesar de eso tratare de hacer lo posible para que la temática de mi versión sea diferente al fic original y la versión escrita por _**natsu1000**_ y así de ser posible tratar de evitar interferir con el curso del fic original de _**Kaiserofdarkness**_

Con respecto a las chicas que estarán en el harem de Natsu; aún no estoy seguro de si deba incluir o no a otras chicas además de las que aparecen en el fic original por lo que aceptare algunas sugerencias pero aun así ya tengo planeado incluir a algunas chicas que creo que serán interesantes de ver en el fic

También tratare de hacer lo posible para que las hijas de Natsu del futuro sean (En términos de personalidad y apariencias) diferentes a las que aparecen en ambos fics

También en caso de que alguien me diga (o me pregunte) que ya tengo muchos fics. Deben saber que a pesar de usar tantos fics a la vez (Sin importar lo difícil que sea) yo les doy a todos la misma importancia. Además de que en cierto modo lo considero un reto personal

Si más que decir me despido


	2. Llegando al gremio

Aquí les traigo la continuación del fic por lo que espero que lo disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lcsalamandra<strong>**:** Creo que tienes razón sobre que el adaptar una idea a veces se crea algo sumamente interesante. También me alegra que te gustara la forma en la que inicie el fic, aunque creo que si llegue a apresurar un poco las cosas al inicio pero aun así tratare de hacer un buen fic por lo que espero que te agrade la forma en la que adaptare este fic

**Néstor In****:** Gracias; con respecto a la versión del fic de natsu100, a pesar de que pueda que tenga algunas fallas creo que es cierto modo puede ser un buen fic si le poner esfuerzo. Con respecto al asunto de mi trabajo; puede que iniciara algo acelerado con los hechos pero créeme que me tomare mi tiempo para escribir los hechos y así poder hacer un buen trabajo con este fic. Sobre el asunto de que las hijas de Natsu sean diferentes a las que hizo Kaiser, me alegra que te gustara la idea ya que así de cierto modo podre distinguir este fic con el de Kaiser. Espero que en el futuro puedas seguir leyendo este proyecto

**Soul of Demon****:** Me agrada que te agrade esta historia al igual que la versión original de Kaiser (También esperemos que las lolis lleguen con el siempre y que kuma-sama cuide su camino siempre líbrenlo de todo mal y lolis para todos) (¿Sobre si soy seguidor de kuma-sama y su cruzada por buscar la tierra prometida de las lolis?: La verdad no aun no estoy del todo seguro de eso), además ten por seguro que en este fic habrá momentos de comedia. Con respecto a las sugerencias que me diste para el harem veré que es lo que puedo hacer al respecto y ya veremos si hay Lolis para todos

* * *

><p>Sin más que decir me despido<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Llegando al gremio<strong>

**Magnolia**

Hoy era una noche muy especial para todos en Magnolia ya que esa misma noche daría el inicio de un eclipse lunar rojizo/amarillo; una oportunidad que no volvería a repetirse hasta un periodo de 14 años

Mientras que todos los habitantes en Magnolia se preparaban para el evento en el gremio de Fairy Tail cada uno de sus miembros hacia su parte en los preparativos para la fiesta que habrá esa misma noche

Lo que ninguno sabía era que dentro de muy poco las cosas se iban a poner bastante interesantes

_**Esa misma noche…**_

El momento deseado en Magnolia al fin había llegado… poco a poco todos podían apreciar como daba inicio el eclipse y ciertamente la vista era algo maravillosa

Durante el eclipse todos en el gremio la pasaban bien en la fiesta ya que con este tipo de celebración podían disfrutar de las actividades presentes. Era algo que cada uno de los miembros del gremio apreciaba bastante

Además con el eclipse lunar podían apreciar algo casi único que no se ve todos los días… Era algo casi único lo que experimentaban

Todo era paz y quietud en el gremio hasta que…

– **Devuélveme mi comida** **–** Justo en ese momento que se pudo apreciar como una oleada de fuego trataba de rostizar/incinerar a cierto usuario de hielo **–** _**Ni lo sueñes Natsu estas brochetas son mías… además de que yo las vi primero que tú**_ **–** Decía Gray mientras tenía una brocheta en la boca al tiempo que corría en calzoncillos por todas partes siendo perseguido por Natsu

Al ver que ese par nuevamente se estaban peleando hizo que más de uno de los presentes quisieran golpearlos para tranquilizarlos; fue entonces que el maestro en su forma de gigante sujeto a ambos y con una voz y expresión seria con cierto toque aterrador los miro

– _**Si saben lo que les conviene a los dos será mejor que se calmen… de lo contrario me veré forzados a castigarlo de un modo que nunca olvidaran**_

Tras recibir la amenaza y ver que el maestro no mentía en lo más mínimo con algo de miedo Gray y Natsu se tranquilizaron ya que ni locos desearían arriesgarse a ser castigados con _**"eso"**_

Una vez que ambos se tranquilizaron y que fueran con los demás Lucy solo podía suspirar con su actitud

– Cielos chicos no sé porque tienen que actuar de esa forma, especialmente en una noche tan bella como esta

**Natsu:** No es mi culpa, es culpa de este bobo helado quien me arrebato mi alimento

**Gray:** Mira quien lo dice pirómano desquiciado; además esas brochetas las tome antes de que las vieras

Al oír ese sobrenombre Natsu se molestó bastante

– ¿A quién rayos pirómano desquiciado eh?, pervertido exhibicionista

– **¿Acaso vez a otro con ese tipo de comportamiento?**

Antes de que los dos comenzaran a pelear nuevamente y a causar más problemas Erza decidió darles a ambos un fuerte golpe en la cabeza causando que ambos terminaran semi-noqueados con un enorme chichón en la cabeza

Una vez que todo estaba bien Lucy pudo notar que Wendy y Charle (La compañera Exceed de Wendy) miraban maravilladas el eclipse de luna

**Lucy:** Veo que te gusta este hermoso eclipse de luna

**Wendy:** Así es Lucy-san. Debo decir que es algo maravilloso tener la oportunidad de poder ver algo así; especialmente porque todos estamos juntos para poder disfrutarlo

Al ver que Wendy se la pasaba bien alegraba mucho a Lucy ya que por lo visto Wendy adoraba este tipo de cosas; y aunque no lo pareciera Lucy en cierto modo veía a Wendy como su pequeña hermana

Mientras Lucy y Wendy junto con los demás miembros del gremio disfrutaban de la hermosa vista del eclipse lunar cerca de ahí se abrió lo que parecía ser un portal mágico; una vez que el portal se cerró Silene al lado de Virgo y Aries aparecieron cerca del gremio

Todo parecía estar normal de no ser por… **–** _**Auch… mi trasero**_ **–**… Todo parecía indicar que al momento de llegar Virgo no había calculado del todo el sitio de llegada por lo que Silene había caído en un pequeño arbusto lleno de espinas

Una vez recuperada y de quitarse con algo de dolor las espinas sobrantes de su trasero Silene miro un poco molesta a Virgo como esperando una buena explicación de su parte

– **¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso? ¿Acaso querías dejarme sin trasero? –** Lo decía algo molesta mientras se sobaba su trasero que aún estaba un poco malherido

– Lo hice para que pudiera castigarme con una justa razón hime-sama

El ver la actitud de Virgo a veces hacia que Silene se preguntara que tipo de cosas le había hecho su madre (Lucy) a la pobre de Virgo para que actuara de esa forma aunque sinceramente algo en ella le decía que realmente no quería saberlo

Una vez que estaban cerca de los demás Silene al lado de Virgo y Aries pudieron ver como Natsu y Gray estaban en una de sus clásicas discusiones mientras que Lucy con ayuda de Wendy trataban de detenerlos

**Aries:** Solo espero que pueda cumplir su misión ya que si algo malo le pasa a usted yo… yo… **–** Al ver que Aries estaba por llorar Silene la tranquilizo

– No te preocupes Aries haré lo posible para que eso no pase. Sin importar lo que pase me asegurare de cumplir mi misión

– _Más vale que así sea ya que no me gustaría verla desaparecer_

– _**Ahora si nos disculpa nos retiramos**_

Una vez que ambos espíritus estelares desaparecieron Silene decidió empezar cuidadosamente con su plan ya que sabía que debía de tener mucho cuidado de no ser descubierta

Lo que Silene no sabía era que cerca de donde estaba había dos personas de aspecto inusual vigilándola detenidamente

Regresando con los demás…

Mientras el eclipse continuaba Makarov con algo de ayuda de Natsu y de algunos cuantos miembros del gremio encendieron algunos cuantos fuegos artificiales para poder celebrar la ocasión

Fue entonces que sin que nadie de los del gremio lo notaran algunas de las llamas de Natsu accidentalmente habían empezado a quemar las cuerdas que mantenían sujetas lo que parecía ser una pila de barriles de licor/alcohol que iban a usarse en la celebración

Una vez que las cuerdas se rompieron 1x1 los barriles llenos de licor/alcohol empezaron a rodar cuesta abajo sin control; para cuando Cana junto con algunos de sus compañeros del gremio estaban por ir por algo de alcohol para así reponer la gran parte que Cana se bebió por si sola pudieron ver que los barriles no estaban lo cual causo algo de confusión en todos

Nadie de los que estaban presentes comprendía que fue lo que sucedió, fue entonces que sin que nadie lo viera Natsu al acercarse pudo ver que las cuerdas que mantenían los barriles apilados estaban quemadas y por lo que pudo ver aparentemente él fue el responsable de hacer eso

El ver que el posible culpable de la pérdida del alcohol para la celebración fuese él hizo que Natsu solo tuviera un solo pensamiento que hizo que se pusiera algo nervioso

– *** Ups… creo que ya la regué ***

El solo pensar en lo que le podían hacer sus compañeros (En especial Cana) al saber que tal vez él tenía la culpa de lo ocurrido con los barriles ponía a Natsu nervioso así que antes de que eso pasara decidió ocultar la evidencia de lo ocurrido; pero por desgracia antes de poder hacer algo al respecto una voz familiar se escuchó por detrás de él

**Gray:** Oye Natsu ¿Ya sabes lo que ocurrió con los barriles? **–** El solo escuchar la voz de Gray hizo que Natsu se alarmara

**Natsu:** Me temo que no, aún no he descubierto nada al respecto… ¿Por qué debería saberlo?

Al ver que Natsu estaba poniéndose nervioso hizo que Gray empezara a sospechar así que decidió indagar un poco más al respecto

– **Oye ¿Estás bien?, te veo un poco tenso al respecto**

– ¿Nervioso yo?... ¿Quién está nervioso?... ¿Por qué debería de estarlo?

– **No quiero sonar grosero ni desconfiado pero creo que tú sabes algo de lo que ocurrió al respecto ¿Cierto?**

– Bueno… yo…

Al ver que Natsu actuaba algo extraño con respecto al asunto le pareció algo raro a muchos, fue entonces que Bickslow noto que Natsu estaba sosteniendo algo detrás de él así que con algo de cautela se acercó y de un rápido movimiento le quito lo que sostenía entre sus manos; una vez que Bickslow le quito lo que sostenía todos pudieron notar que lo que Natsu sostenía entre sus manos era la cuerda quemada que sostenía los barriles

El ver que Natsu tenía la soga quemada entre sus manos hizo que todos se percataran o al menos pensaran que el posible responsable de lo ocurrido con los barriles era Natsu. Pero antes de hacer algo al respecto sobre el asunto todos en el gremio pudieron sentir cierta hostilidad en el lugar, así que lentamente todos miraron en la dirección de dónde provenía esa sensación solo para ver a Cana cubierta por una especie de aura aterradora lo cual provoco que más de uno (En especial Natsu) se asustaran

– **Natsu… vas te vale tener una buena explicación de lo ocurrido… Porque si no – **Esto último lo dijo con una voz algo aterradora al tiempo que se tronaba los dedos de la mano

Al ver el aura asesina y aterradora que rodeaba a Cana junto con algunas intenciones homicidas y ver que no estaba del todo feliz por lo ocurrido Natsu sabía perfectamente que lo mejor sería huir ya que estando así Cana no sería capaz de razonar

Una vez dado inicio su escape el pobre de Natsu era correteado por todos lados del gremio por Cana y eran más que obvias las claras intenciones de parte de ella de querer asesinarlo, o al menos de dejarlo muy lastimado por lo que hizo

Mientras que Lucy, Happy y Gray hacían lo posible por evitar el posible asesinato de Natsu a manos de Cana cerca de los arbustos Selene se preguntaba si debía o no intervenir en el posible asesinato de su padre aunque considerando lo ocurrido recientemente la verdad tenía sus dudas

* * *

><p><strong>{Anteriormente}<strong>

Cerca de donde estaban todos reunidos Silene se encontraba escondida de manera estratégica meditando que era lo que debía hacer al respecto para poder cumplir su misión de poder unir a sus padres

Fue entonces que escucho una especie de ruido extraño acercándose a ella por lo que decidió investigar. Una vez que miro pudo ver que varios barriles se acercaban a ella

– _*** Oh rayos ***_ **–**

Haciendo uso de sus reflejos y habilidades físicas Silene a duras penas pudo evitar ser arrollada y aplastada por los barriles

**{Ahora}**

* * *

><p>Justo ahora Natsu que estaba algo asustado se encontraba acorralado en un rincón del gremio mientras que Cana lo miraba de una manera algo aterradora como si quisiera asesinarlo con la mirada<p>

– Por favor Cana… Ya te dije que fue un accidente… no es para tanto.- Natsu hacia lo posible por calmar la situación pero todo parecía ser inútil

– _Normalmente te perdonaría por ser mi amigo… pero viendo que ya casi no queda alcohol a causa de lo ocurrido no puedo prometer nada_

Al ver que no había salida aparente y como si se tratara casi de una escena de fusilamiento Natsu solo pudo resignarse por su suerte por lo que antes de que algo le pasara decidió vendarse los ojos mientras esperaba su inminente final

Al ver esto Cana decidió comenzar con lo suyo

– ¿Tus últimas palabras?

Antes de que Cana pudiera hacer algo al respecto repentinamente sintió la necesidad de moverse y hacerse a un lado; para cuando lo hizo y se hizo a un lado Cana pudo ver que una especie de látigo había golpeado el lugar donde estaba y que de no haberse movido hubiese recibido el golpe de lleno

Una vez que el látigo regreso de dónde provenía todos pudieron ver que cerca de los arbustos que había cerca del gremio había una chica rubia aparentemente en plena adolescencia estaba sosteniendo el látigo que anteriormente estaba por golpear a Cana

Al verla rápidamente todos se pusieron a la defensiva ya que no se habían percatado de su presencia por lo que consideraron que tal vez se trataba de una enemiga pero antes de hacer algo aquella chica hizo algo que los sorprendió

Ante la mirada sorpresiva de todos, aquella chica se colocó frente a Natsu interponiéndose frente a Cana al tiempo que se colocaba a la defensiva; era como si lo estuviera defendiendo de ser asesinado por Cana

Al ver esta acción por parte de la chica confundió a muchos en el gremio; fue entonces que Marakov decidió acercarse para tratar de saber lo que pasaba

– Niña ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?, ¿Porque pareces querer proteger a Natsu?

– ¿No es obvio?, por ningún motivo permitiré que le hagan daño.- Lo decía mientras señalaba a Natsu que en estos momentos se quitó la venda para ver qué es lo que sucedía

Al ver esto por parte de aquella chica Natsu solo podía llorar de alegría ya que pensaba que gracias a esa chica Cana no lo mataría

– Gracias… muchas gracias… por un momento pensé que moriría de una forma aterradora a manos de Cana

– **No te preocupes, por ningún motivo permitiría que te dañara de esa forma** **–** Después miro a Cana con algo de enojo **–** **Escucha bien… por ningún motivo permitiré que le hagas daño a mi padre ya que primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí** **–** Hablo con seriedad sin percatarse de lo último que dijo lo cual hizo que muchos se sorprendieran

– _**Ya la oíste Cana ella es…**_ **–** Dándose cuenta de lo último dicho por Silene poniéndose pálido y nervioso **–** _**¿Espera que dijiste?**_

Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho Silene solo se maldijo internamente ya que había hablado de más; en situaciones así se lamentaba el haber heredado eso de su padre

Mientras que Marakov y los demás miembros del gremio estaban mirando con sorpresa a Silene por lo que había dicho las personas que mantenían su vigilancia miraban lo que estaba ocurriendo

_**¿?:**_ Dime ¿Crees que ella estará bien?, realmente me preocupa su seguridad** –** A juzgar por su voz amable y un poco reservada parecía ser una chica de carácter algo tímida

**¿?:** No te preocupes por ella, además, de ser necesario podríamos intervenir para ayudarla

A pesar de lo que decía realmente aquella chica no estaba del todo segura

– Solo espero que estés en lo cierto

* * *

><p>Sin más que decir ambas personas siguieron observando desde lejos lo que ocurría en el gremio para ver si en algún momento debían intervenir<p>

Espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado; como pudieron ver las cosas ya comenzaron a ponerse interesantes con la intervención de Silene al defender a su padre

Y por si quieren saber qué es lo que ocurrirá con las demás hijas de Natsu; decidí que sería algo interesante cambiar un poco el orden de aparición de las hijas de Natsu ya que así además de poder distinguir esta versión de la versión original de **kaiserofdarkness** creo que dejaría con algo de suspenso ese asunto ya que así los que ya hayan leído anteriormente la versión de **kaiserofdarkness** sabrán que hijas siguen en aparecer así que para evitar eso y para no arruinar la emoción cambiare un poco el orden

Con respecto a quienes son las dos personas que mantienen vigiladas a Selene; más adelante sabrán quienes son y qué clase de relación tendrán con Silene

Y antes de que lo olvide, sobre el asunto de si deba incluir o no a otras chicas en el harem:

Por el momento he decidido incluir a unas tres o cuatro más además de las que ya están en la versión original por lo que si lo desean pueden mandarme alguna sugerencia de que chica deba incluir; claro que contando con las chicas que escogí más las que están en el fic original habrá cierto límite para el harem ya que incluyendo las que escogí y si mis cálculos no me fallan el límite de chicas en el harem será entre quince y dieseis chicas para evitar que el harem sea demasiado grande (Si es que no lo es ya)

Sin más que decir me despido por el momento y espero sus opiniones al respecto del asunto


	3. Silene La hija de Natsu y Lucy

Aquí les traigo la continuación del fic y gracias a la ayuda de **kaiserofdarkness** creo que he logrado corregir algunos puntos que deje pendientes/con duda en el fic (Que más adelante verán) por lo que espero que lo disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>natsu1000<strong>**:** Puede que al principio del fic tuviese algunos problemas con mi fic para distinguirlo del tuyo y del de Kaiser entre si y guardar distancia provocando que tenga pocas ideas/resoluciones a la mano pero creo que ya solucione ese problema y no te preocupes que tratare de seguir adelante y gracias por tu apoyo compañero. También espero recibir en el futuro apoyo tuyo, de **natsu1000** y de parte de **lcsalamandra** para tratar de seguir con el fic

**Toaneo07 Ver2.0****:** Tal como te lo dije a través de PM, a pesar de como suene tu review del capítulo 2 no te preocupes por lo que está escrito, además gracias a tus consejos de cómo debo escribir correctamente creo que con el tiempo poder mejorar poco a poco en los fic

**Mikori****:** Me gusta que te gustara el final ya que trate de hacer lo posible de que fuera algo gracioso, además de que es obvio que Silene tiene algunos rasgos de Natsu por ser su hija. Con todo mi compañerismo de mi parte como Lector/escritor. Así que hasta la próxima vez

**Lcsalamandra****:** Me alegra que te guste el capítulo anterior y lo consideres un buen capitulo. Con respecto a la aparición de las hijas de Natsu; hare lo posible por sorprenderte a ti y a los demás lectores/escritores con el orden de aparición de la chicas/lolis

**PD:** En el fic ya veremos cómo actuaran las lolis que aparecerán ya que como dices y pienso son parte importante del fic y como dice mi buen compañero/amigo **_Soul Of Demon:_** ¡LOLIS PARA TODOS!

Sin más que decir me despido y les dejo continuar este buen fic

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Silene. La hija de Natsu y Lucy<strong>

El eclipse lunar se suponía que era un evento único en Magnolia donde muchos la pasarían bien celebrando amistosamente; de no ser por lo ocurrido recientemente en Fairy Tail que dejo desconcertados a muchos de sus miembros

Hacia tan solo unos momentos que una chica rubia en plena adolescencia había salvado a Natsu de una paliza de Cana para posteriormente revelar de manera accidental que Natsu era su padre había dejado en shock a todos en el gremio

La verdad nadie en el gremio esperaba que algo así llegase a suceder, aunque claro había algunos cuantos del gremio que no estaban del todo seguro de que lo dicho por Silene fuese cierto ya que nada parecía tener sentido

Una vez que la situación en el gremio se relajó un poco Makarov fue el primero en hablar sobre el asunto

– _**Niña ¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?... digo… no te ofendas pero es muy poco creíble que sea cierto que seas la hija de Natsu**_ **–** Al ver que nadie parecía creerle en lo más mínimo hizo que Silene se molestara **–** **Claro que si soy hija legitima de Natsu y para poder demostrarlo tengo algo que lo prueba** **–** Sin más que hacer al respecto Silene saco la bufanda característica de Natsu y se la coloco en el cuello lo cual dejo sorprendidos a todos

Al ver que esa chica poseyera la bufanda de Natsu fue algo que sorprendidos a todos; ciertamente nadie quería creer que esa chica fuese hija de Natsu pero al escuchar de parte de un sorprendido Natsu que esa era su bufanda sin duda alguna sorprendió bastante a todos

– ¿Cómo es eso posible eso?; que yo recuerde la única chica con la que Natsu ha tenido una relación en el pasado ha sido con Lisanna

– **Gray tiene razón… además que yo recuerde ninguno de los dos paso a algo más serio en su relación.- **Lo dicho por Gray había sido respaldado por Mirajane ya que aunque no lo pareciera ella y Elfman se aseguraban de que ni Natsu y Lisanna hiciera algo indebido siendo jóvenes de lo que pudieran arrepentirse después (Si saben a lo que me refiero)

– _No sé ustedes pero creo que esto se está poniendo cada vez más extraño… hasta donde recuerdo no he tenido "ese" tipo de interacción con las chicas.- _Era obvio que Natsu estaba algo tenso por la situación

Al ver lo desconcertados que estaban al respecto sobre el asunto y ver que su padre parecía estar algo confundido (Más de lo normal) Silene con algo de cuidado en lo que iba a revelar decidió aclarar las dudas

– _**La verdad es… que tienes algo de razón en eso papi ya que yo aún no he nacido en esta época por lo que soy tu hija del futuro **_(Con un poco de pena Silene aclaro sus dudas mientras que todos le miraban con suma sorpresa)

En cuanto le preguntaron que como era posible que fuese hija futura de Natsu considerando su edad Silene sabía que debía tener cuidad así que esperando así no revelar demasiada información al respecto solo les dijo que sus padres al enviarla al pasado (Junto con un objeto que la ayudaría) debía a toda costa salvar su futuro pasara lo que pasara

Fue entonces que Lucy que al recordar lo que Silene utilizo para tratar de golpear a Cana anteriormente empezó a ponerse algo nerviosa por lo que al mirar con cuidado el látigo que tenía la chica se sorprendió bastante al notar que era su látigo **Fleuve d'étoiles** ("Río de las Estrellas) sus nervios aumentaron

Así que al preguntar que al preguntarle con algo de nerviosismo qué clase de arma tenía Silene tomando algo de cuidado solo les dijo que el látigo que tenía fue un regalo de parte de su querida madre sin saber que nuevamente había hablado de más

* * *

><p>Mientras esto ocurría…<p>

**Magnolia (14 Años en el futuro)**

Se podía observar como los sobrevivientes de Fairy Tail estaban reunidos en lo que quedaba de su gremio y por lo visto algunos de los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban en reunidos

– Oye ¿Crees que Silene esté bien en el pasado?, la verdad temo que algo malo le pudiera pasar **–** Era obvio que Lucy aún estaba algo preocupada por lo sucedido

– **No deberías preocuparte tanto por ella Lucy. Recuerda que ella tiene lo necesario para completar su misión; además tanto Aries como Virgo están con ella así que no correrá ningún peligro**

– _Cana tiene razón, a pesar de la situación que pueda presentarse estoy segura de que podrá seguir adelante_ **–** Silene Afirmo Lisanna lo dicho por Cana demostrando su apoyo a Lucy **–**_ Además recuerda que Mizuki menciono que si Silene tenía cuidado no había muchos riesgos al viajar al pasado_

– _**Hablando de él ¿No saben dónde estará?**_ **–** Ciertamente le parecía extraño a Mirajane no ver a Mizuki por los alrededores después de lo ocurrido

Lejos de ahí…

Más o menos en lo profundo de los bosques de Magnolia se podía apreciar como Mizuki caminaba tranquilamente sin preocupación; así continúo por unos minutos hasta que de un momento a otro se detuvo

– Sé que estás ahí… sal de una vez

De entre las sombras apareció un sujeto de apariencia algo singular; el solo verlo Mizuki aunque fuera por un momento demostró tener cierto desagrado al verlo

Una vez que apareció aquel sujeto apareciera y viera a Mizuki utilizo cierto sarcasmo en su voz

– _¿Y se puede saber qué puedo hacer por ti?; que yo recuerde parecías estar bien la última vez que te vi_

– Ya sabes bien para que te llame Kaiser así que deja de bromear **–** Al ver que su compañero estaba más serio de lo normal (Algo raro en él) Kaiser sabía de qué se trataba

– _Te refieres al asunto de las recientes __bifurcaciones del espacio tiempo ¿Verdad? _**–** Al ver que Mizuki asintió Kaiser solo suspiro **–**_ La verdad no entiendo como esas chiquillas puede causar semejantes problemas_

– No olvides que debido a los sucesos recientes con respecto a Zeref fue lo que provoco algunos de los sucesos que están ocurriendo

– _La verdad pienso que todo esto empieza a ser solo una molestia pero no puedo negar que todo esto empieza a salirse de control_

– De seguir así lo mejor será tener algo planeado por si acaso algo ocurre

Tanto Kaiser como Mizuki sabían que debían tener cuidado con sus movimientos ya que la situación parece que se volvió más delicada de lo que habían anticipado

* * *

><p>Regresando al gremio…<p>

Magnolia (Época Actual)

Mientras que todos en el gremio (Especialmente Lucy) trataban de recuperarse de la sorpresa de saber que Silene era en realidad hija de la unión como pareja entre Natsu y Lucy

Durante unos momentos hubo una especie de silencio profundo en el gremio debido a la nueva revelación de parte de la hija de Natsu; a decir verdad nadie esperaba que algo así pudiera ocurrir entre ambos magos. Puede que hubiese indicios de sentimientos entre Natsu y Lucy pero jamás pensaron que algo así fuese a ser posible

Una vez que Lucy terminara de captar esta nueva información obtenida solo tuvo una reacción al respecto

– ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? **–** Después de ese grito Lucy termino desmayándose porque pensaba que estaba en una especie de pesadilla

Al ver la reacción de Lucy con respecto a la noticia de su nueva hija hizo que varios tuvieran una gota estilo anime en sus frentes, mientras que Silene se maldecía internamente ya que ciertamente había ocasiones en las que odiaba tener genes dragneel en su sangre

Una vez que Lucy reaccionara de su desmayo esperaba que nada de lo ocurriro con respecto a su futura hija con Natsu fuese real y que solo se tratara de una pesadilla pero al ver que lo sucedido no se trataba de un simple sueño Lucy solo pudo suspirar al tiempo que se arrodillaba haciendo círculos en el suelo con su mano

– _¿Por qué a mí?, aún soy demasiado joven para casarme además de tener una hija_

– No te preocupes mami, ya verás que con el tiempo y después de que estés con papá seremos una familia feliz

Mientras Lucy trataba de recuperarse de la noticia de que en un futuro no muy lejano tendrá una hija con Natsu mientras era consolada por Silene se podía observar cómo Natsu era rodeado por algunos de los chicos del gremio

– **Natsu ¿Por cuánto tiempo pensabas guardar esto en secreto?, creo que hablo por muchos cuando digo que eres un suertudo** **–** A juzgar por su voz era obvio que Macao estaba algo orgulloso

– ¿Qué acaso no sabes de la suerte que tienes?, espero que de ser posible puedas darnos algo de sabiduría con las chicas **–** Al igual Macao, Wakaba al igual que algunos otros chicos del gremio parecía estar algo orgulloso por la suerte de Natsu con Lucy

Mientras que los chicos hacían un brindis por la suerte de su dragón slayer de fuego Natsu solo podía suspirar un poco resignado ya que al ver la actitud de los chicos con respecto a esta situación a veces se preguntaba si había al menos un chico semi-normal en el gremio

Fue en ese preciso momento que **Alzack Connell** coloco su mano en el hombro de Natsu para luego dirigirle unas palabras de experiencia como padre

– Escucha Natsu… ser un padre no es cosa sencilla. Por más fácil que parezca debes saber que como padre hay que hacer algunos cuantos sacrificios que al final valdrán la pena

– _**Natsu es mejor que le hagas caso a Alzack sobre esto, ya que de nosotros Alzack es el único de los chicos que está experimentado en estas cosas**_ **–** Al igual que los demás chicos tanto Max como Warren en cierto modo apoyaban a Natsu en su supuesta relación futura con Lucy

Poco después de que la situación se calmara lo suficiente en el gremio y de que Makarov le pidiera a Silene que explicara la razón del porque estaba en esta época ella les explico en parte de la razón del por qué había viajado al pasado

Tras oír al menos una parte de la historia de lo que ocurre en el futuro de Silene ahora varios miembros del gremio les costó algo de trabajo asimilar lo sucedido en el futuro de Silene pero

– Ya veo…; por lo que nos dijiste tu futuro en parte estás aquí para evitar que ocurra parte de esos desastres tus padres te enviaron a esta época

– _**Así es jiji-san/**__**ojiisan**__** (Abuelo), y ahora que estoy aquí además de salvar el futuro donde vivo me asegurare de que mis padres se junten como pareja**_

Por alguna extraña razón el escuchar la parte donde Silene menciona que hará lo posible para que Natsu y Lucy se unan como pareja les dio un mal presentimiento a varios en el gremio ya que temían que si la hija de Natsu y Lucy se pareciera más al padre en términos de personalidad

– ¿Y exactamente como piensas hacer realidad esa parte? **–** Ciertamente Makarov tenía cierta preocupación por lo que Silene tuviese planeado hacer al respecto

– _**Bueno ya que parte de lo ocurrido en mi futuro esta aclarado lo mejor será que mis padres comiencen con lo suyo ya que no me iré de aquí hasta que me mi papá embarace a mi madre y me asegure**_

El escuchar lo dicho por Silene con respecto a tratar de que Natsu pueda embarazar a Lucy dejo a muchos en shock ya que jamás esperaron que una chica de apenas 13 años hablara de esa forma

Además solo pensar en esa idea hizo que Natsu y Lucy se miraran unos momentos para posteriormente sonrojarse demasiado, casi al punto de parecer manzanas; además, a juzgar por las miradas que tenían ambos era como si quisieran hacerlo

Aunque como era de esperarse en este tipo de situaciones siempre parecía que había algo que iba salir mal y está no parecía ser la excepción

– Eso no es justo… se supone que yo debería ser quien le dé una hija a Natsu

Fue entonces que todos pudieron ver que en una esquina del gremio Lisanna que parecía que estaba algo molesta en estos momentos estaba bebido junto a Cana; la verdad no era necesario ser genio o adivino para saber la causa de su enojo

– _Sé que estás molesta por lo ocurrido pero lo mejor sería que te tranquilizaras_.- Dijo Cana para tratar de calma a Lisanna ya que no le gustaba verla así

– **¿Y cómo quieres que no lo esté? (**Tomando un vaso con cerveza casi de golpe**) ¿A caso sabes lo que se siente ser rechazada de esa forma? **Por el tono de voz de Lisanna era claro que estaba algo triste

– _Puede que no sepa cómo se siente eso pero desde mi punto de vista creo que deberías estar feliz por los dos_

– **Lo sé Cana… pero… pero…**

Era claro que Lisanna parecía estar algo lastimada en términos sentimentales debido a lo ocurrido entre Natsu y Lucy, aunque muy en el fondo ella sabía que el haber estado 3 años en Edolas eran suficientes para causar problemas en una relación

Cuando las cosas se calmaron por así decirlo en el gremio Makarov, la verdad nadie en el gremio sabía con seguridad que era lo que debían hacer al respecto sobre

No fue hasta que Wendy con su típica inocencia decidió preguntar algo al respecto del tema

– _**Por cierto… ¿Cómo es que Natsu-san y Lucy-san harán para que Silene nazca?**_**–** Al ver la inocencia con la que pregunto Wendy más de uno de los presentes se puso nervioso

La verdad nadie en el gremio sabía con certeza como debían de explicarle a una niña tierna e inocente como Wendy algo tan delicado como el asunto del nacimiento de los bebes

Ciertamente nadie de los que estaban presentes sabía que era lo que debían hacer al respecto sobre la pregunta de Wendy; no fue hasta que…

– **Bueno… en realidad mi padre me dijo que… **(A causa de los nervios y la vergüenza que sentía por decirlo Silene no podía hablar al respecto sobre el asunto que hablo con su padre)… **No puedo decirlo**

Al ver que Silene parecía tener dificultades para hablar al respecto del tema que hablo con su padre antes de viajar al pasado Lucy que era respaldada por Erza y Mirajane decidieron acercarse a Silene

Tan pronto como Erza, Mirajane y Lucy se acercaron a Silene para que les contara aunque fuera una parte de lo que le dijo Natsu sobre lo que hiciera al respecto una vez que llegara al gremio rápidamente las tres chicas se sonrojaron de sobremanera al tiempo que por alguna razón parecía salirles algo de vapor de los oídos por lo que escucharon de parte de la pequeña que al igual que ellas estaba algo apenada

– _**¿Tiene que ser una broma?... Natsu no pudo pedirte que tuvieras que recurrir a ese plan de ser necesario ¿O sí?**_ (Era claro que Lucy estaba tanto exaltada como sonrojada por la idea de tener que llegar a hacer eso con Natsu)

– Eso parece sonar algo inmoral y pervertido de hacer aunque pensándolo bien… _**Fue entonces que Mirajane no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por su propia imaginación**_

– **Ese maldito cabrón… ¿Cómo se le ocurre pedirle a su hija hacer semejante cosa?; Por más interesante que fuese practicar esa estrategia está mal pedirlo de esa forma** **–** Estaba más que claro que Erza estaba muy molesta con Natsu por lo que había hecho (Usar a su propia hija para enviar semejante mensaje). Por otro lado aunque no lo pareciera Erza en el fondo admitía que esa idea de Natsu no era nada mala y que tal vez valía la pena intentarla en algún momento

Una vez que las chicas dejaron a un lado sus pensamientos respecto a lo que escucharon de parte de Silene las tres empezaron a ver a Natsu con una mirada un tanto asesina y aterradora que hizo que más de uno se asustara y casi mojaran los pantalones del susto

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer o preguntar algo pudieron ver como las chicas empezaron a rodear a Natsu bloqueando sus posibles rutas de escape del dragón slayer peli-rosado lo cual puso muy nervioso a Natsu

– ¿Qué sucede chicas? **–** La verdad no sabía porque pero Natsu temía que algo malo pudiese sucederle

– **Natsu… Creo que llego la hora de aprendas una valiosa lección que nunca olvidaras**

Por la voz y mirada un tanto siniestra de Erza provoco que Natsu casi tuviera que cambiar sus calzoncillos a causa del susto, especialmente cuando vio que Erza utilizo su magia de re-equipamiento para utilizar lo que parecía ser un traje de dominatriz con cierto toque sádico (Con todo y látigo) por lo que intento escapar pero antes de poder hacerlo Lucy usando su látigo lo detuvo

– Natsu… _En ese momento la mirada de Lucy demostraba cierta furia_… me temo que no puedo dejarte ir después de lo que Silene nos contó por lo al igual que Erza te daré un escarmiento que no olvidaras

Al ver cómo iba a sufrir seriamente con ambas chicas Natsu trato de pedirle ayuda a Mirajane para que le salvara el pellejo; la verdad fue una lástima que Mirajane opinara lo mismo que las chicas

– **Lo siento Natsu, pero es por tu propio bien**

Así que alejándose un poco de la situación Mirajane dejo solo al pobre de Natsu con ambas chicas; momentos después tanto Lucy como Erza comenzaron a darle a Natsu lo que ellas llamaban un duro castigo por sus acciones

Al ver en la situación en la que estaba y al ver la terrible paliza que recibirá por parte de Lucy y Erza hacia que Natsu deseara ser golpeado por Cana por haber dejado caer accidentalmente los barriles de alcohol cuesta abajo

* * *

><p>Hablando de Cana…<p>

En estos momentos se podía ver como Cana que se encontraba tranquilamente bebiendo felizmente algo de los suministros de alcohol personales que tenía por si acaso se presentaba la situación al tiempo que veía como el pobre Natsu recibía una terrible paliza por parte de Erza y Lucy

Al menos desde la perspectiva de Cana tanto Lucy como Erza le darían un castigo más severo a Natsu de lo que ella pudo haberle dado por lo que solo disfrutaría de la vista

* * *

><p>Cerca del gremio…<p>

Se podía apreciar como en lo alto de una colina cercana al gremio una chica aparentemente de unos 10 o 12 años de edad con cabellera de tonalidad algo grisácea atada en una cola de caballo que llegaba casi hasta sus hombros estaba mirando a todos en el gremio (Especialmente a Silene) a través de unos binoculares aparentemente de estilo militar. Y a juzgar por su expresión aquella chica no parecía estar del todo feliz con la aparición de Silene en el gremio

– Así que otra hija de mi querido padre apareció en esta época como lo menciono Kaiser… _**Poco a poco la chica recordó parte de lo que le dijo Kaiser antes de que partiera**_… Lo mejor será que me adelante de lo contrario puede que esa Loli tetona me gane y eso es algo que debo evitar

Tras guardar los binoculares en un sitio apropiado aquella chica decidió retirarse por el momento para evitar ser detectada y así poder así planear con un poco más de calma su plan que le ayudaría a juntar a sus padres

Lo que aquella chica no sabía era que al estar concentrada en sus pensamientos no había percibido que las 2 chicas que vinieron a vigilar y en caso de ser necesario proteger a Silene habían detectado su presencia

En otra parte de Magnolia…

En las calles de Magnolia se podía apreciar como una chica alrededor de entre los 9 o 10 años de edad con cabello de tonalidad de morado y de aspecto singular salir de lo que parecía ser una tienda de costura

Una vez que salió del lugar y que tuviera todo lo que necesitaba aquella chica decidió emprender su siguiente pasó que sorpresivamente era ir a Fairy Tail por algún tipo de asunto familiar

– _*** Solo espero poder llegar a tiempo antes de que sea demasiado tarde ***_

Sin perder más su tiempo aquella chica se dirigió tranquilamente al gremio para poder atender el asunto que tiene pendiente y ciertamente cuando eso ocurra será interesante ver que es lo que ocurrida con su llegada

Aunque creo que hace falta mencionar cuál será aquel asunto que tiene pendiente en el gremio

* * *

><p>Espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado ya que hice por que saliera lo mejor posible<p>

Además como dije antes con ayuda de **kaiserofdarkness** pude corregir algunos cuantos huecos/fallas que cometi en el fic por lo que más adelante verán como desarrollare este fic, además de que gracias a él pude mejorar algunas cuantas ideas que tengo (También esperare la ayuda de **natsu1000** y la de **lcsalamandra**). Además de que para hacer algo un poco más interesante el fic (Con autorización previa de **kaiserofdarkness**) usare a Kaiser por si lo desean saber

Con respecto al orden de aparición de las hijas de Natsu, por el momento ya casi tengo completo el orden en el que aparecerán en el fic ya que me asegurare de que sea diferente al orden de aparición de las otras dos versiones que he leído (La de **kaiserofdarkness** y la de **natsu1000**). Además de que por el momento ya tengo incluidas a cuatro chicas más en el harem de Natsu por lo que será una sorpresa

Sin más que decir me despido por el momento


	4. La aparición de una hija inesperada

Aquí les traigo la continuación del fic

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Of Demon<strong>**:** No creo que a tu contraparte le dejen estar cerca de Wendy. Y ya veremos si hay lolis para todos

**Lcsalamandra****:** Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Como ves ya aparecieron dos hijas de Natsu por lo que veremos si sobrevive a lo que le espera

Sin más que decir me despido

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: La aparición de una hija inesperada<strong>

Han pasado un par de horas desde lo ocurrido con respecto al asunto de la aparición de la hija futura de Lucy y Natsu en el gremio y podía decirse que las cosas se han puesto algo interesantes

Justo ahora se podía ver a un Natsu malherido siendo atendido por Wendy que parecía tener un poco de dificultad en sanarlo ya que después de que Erza y Lucy le dieran un castigo por decirle a su hija su "plan de emergencia"… digamos que Natsu tendrá algo de suerte si vuelve a ser el mismo de antes

Mientras que Natsu se recuperaba poco a poco del castigo recibido por parte de ambas chicas Silene se encontraba tranquilamente sentada al lado de Lucy que apenas podía creer lo que sucedía

Fue entonces que Mirajane se acercó ambas rubias para tratar de animar un poco a Lucy que parecía estar algo pensativa con respecto al asunto

– Ciertamente es una sorpresa que algo así ocurriera. ¿No lo crees Lucy?

– _Dímelo a mí Mira. Aún me cuesta algo de trabajo creer que esto esté ocurrido_

– No te preocupes mami, ya verás que cuando papi se recupere todo se resolverá cuando ambos estén a solas

– _Eso es lo que me preocupa_

Fue entonces que Silene al no tener nada mejor que hacer por el momento se alejó un poco de su madre para luego ir con Asuka ya que quería enseñarle un par de trucos con la soga utilizando su látigo **Fleuve d'étoiles**

Mientras Silene mantenía algo entretenida a Asuka con los trucos que le enseñaba con la soga Bisca se acercó a Lucy que parecía estar algo pensativa por el asunto de su hija

– Debo decir que me alegra que tu hija se lleve bien con Asuka. Es casi como si Silene la tratara como su hermanita

– _Yo también pienso lo mismo Bisca… aunque debo admitir que me gustaría poder hacer un buen trabajo como madre ya que todo esto es demasiado repentino para mí _

El ver que Lucy parecía estar algo preocupada por el asunto de tener una hija Bisca decidió darle apoyo ya que ella sabía muy bien lo que se sentía ser madre

– _No deberías preocuparte tanto por el asunto. Puede que al principio parezca algo difícil pero ya verás que con el tiempo las cosas podrán ser más fáciles_

– Espero que así sea Bisca

Justo en ese momento de la nada Juvia había aparecido de la nada para posteriormente abrazar de forma dramática a Lucy sorprendiéndola bastante

– Juvia ¿Qué crees que haces?

– **Por favor enséñame los secretos para poder conquistar el corazón de Gray-sama**

El ver la forma en la que actuaba Juvia hacia que a más

– **Juvia… eso tienes… que hacerlo por… tu cuenta** **–** Por más que tratara de zafarse Lucy sentía como Juvia aumentaba la fuerza del abrazo **–** _**Por favor hare lo que sea**_**–** Por su tono de voz un tanto dramático era más que obvio que Juvia hablaba muy en serio

Tras liberarse con algo de esfuerzo de aquel abrazo Lucy hizo lo mejor que pudo por huir de Juvia que la estaba persiguiendo por todos lados ya que ella le seguía insistiendo a Lucy que le enseñara todo lo posible para poder "ser una" con Gray (si es que saben a lo que me refiero con lo de ser "uno")

Al mismo tiempo tanto Cana y Mira ignorando por completo la persecución de Lucy estaban muy ocupadas revisando unas revistas de ropa interior sexys y trajes de novias por si acaso era necesario

* * *

><p>Mientras todos parecían estar metidos en el asunto de la hija de Natsu y Lucy fuera del gremio aquella chica peli-grisácea estaba lista para comenzar con su plan de unir a sus padres sin importar lo que pasara<p>

– *** No permitiré que nadie interfiera en mi misión ***

Justo cuando estaba por empezar a realizar su plan aquella chica tuvo que reaccionar rápido ya que pudo sentir que un ataque se dirigía hacia ella

Una vez que aquella chica a penas lograra evadir aquel ataque inesperado pudo ver que el responsable de aquel ataque era en realidad una chica peli-rosada aparentemente de su edad que por alguna extraña razón le resultaba algo familiar pero ahora mismo eso no importaba ya que ahora estaba molesta por lo ocurrido anteriormente

– _¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué rayos me atacaste?_

– Lo siento pero no puedo permitir que interfieras en la misión de Silene-hime

El ver que aquella chica parecía querer interferir en sus planes hizo que la chica peli-grisácea se molestara al punto en el que decidió luchar con aquella chica sin saber las consecuencias que eso causaría

* * *

><p>Regresando al interior del gremio…<p>

Justo ahora en el gremio se podía observar como Natsu ya recuperado gracias a Wendy se encontraba junto con Lucy (Que con algo de suerte pudo escapar de Juvia) hablando tranquilamente con Silene que parecía estar feliz de poder convivir con su padre y su madre durante su misión

Al principio todo parecía estar bien durante la conversación entre padre e hija pero considerando como es Natsu no tardo en preguntar algo delicado de manera un tanto estúpida

– Y dime Silene ¿Exactamente en qué momento te concebimos Lucy y yo?, ya que no recuerdo que pasara algo aún

Tan solo oír esa pregunta por parte del Dragón Slayer peli-rosado Lucy toda sonrojada y apenada rápidamente le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Natsu provocándole un chichón

– **Natsu ¡¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre preguntar algo así?! ¡¿Qué acaso no sabes lo que es la discreción?!**

Al principio todos en el gremio estaban de acuerdo con Lucy con respecto a ese asunto pero después de que Silene les contara algo apenada lo sucedido entre sus padres durante una fiesta que se dio en el gremio en un par de meses más adelante todos miraron con sorpresa a Lucy que estaba toda avergonzada por lo ocurrido

– _**Por dios, ustedes dos sí que están mal al hacer eso. Al menos deberían de tener la decencia de hacerlo en privado**_

– Erza tiene razón. ¿Cómo es posible que se les ocurra hacerlo de esa manera tan despreocupada?- Al igual que Erza Lisanna estaba en Shock por lo que escucharon de parte de Silene

**Cana:** Sí que estas muy mal Lucy

**Happy:** Es que son unos Sucios

– ¿Pero qué clase de futuro será el mío?-Lucy parecía estar ya toda desesperada y con el cabello alborotado por su situación

Tras calmarse la situación lo suficiente todos en el gremio decidieron que lo mejor sería retirarse a sus hogares ya que había sido una noche bastante inusual y necesitaban descansar de todo lo ocurrido

Justo cuando todos estaban por retirarse a sus hogares una de las paredes del gremio repentinamente colapso causando bastante polvo en el lugar haciendo que todos se pusieran alertas ante un posible ataque

Una vez que el polvo desapareció todos en el gremio pudieron ver con algo de sorpresa a una chica de cabello grisáceo que parecía estar en plena pelea con otra chica de cabello rosado

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo al respecto ambas chicas ignorando todo a su alrededor por su pelea continuaron su enfrentamiento en el jardín del gremio

– _Si quieres vencerme tendrás que hacer algo mejor.-_ La chica peli-rosada parecía tener cierta ventaja en el combate

– Ya verás de lo que soy capaz.- Utilizando la magia **Take Over** que heredó de su madre la chica peli-grisácea pudo aumentar sus habilidades de combate

El ver el desastre y la destrucción que ambas estaban causando en el gremio el maestro le ordeno a Elfman que las detuviera antes de que causaran más desastres de los ya causados en el gremio sin saber el tipo de sorpresa que se llevaría el mago musculoso

Justo cuando Elfman estaba por detener a la chica peli-grisácea que estaba causando desastres en el gremio a causa de su enfrentamiento Elfman se detuvo casi de golpe al mirar que esa chica parecía ser algo familiar. La verdad no sabía porque pero había algo en aquella chica que le resultaba muy familiar, especialmente por el atuendo que tenía aquella chica por el uso del **Take Over**

No fue hasta que la chica peli-grisácea en medio de la pelea con la otra chica dijo algo que dejo en shock a todos **–**_** No te metas tío Elfman **_**–** Sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho Elfman quedo casi petrificado de la sorpresa al tiempo que muchos se preguntaban quién era esa chica

Al ver que Elfman no parecía reaccionar debido a lo dicho por la chica al igual que muchos otros magos del gremio tanto la chica peli-grisácea como la chica peli-rosada aprovecharon la situación para irse y tratar de pensar mejor la situación pero antes de que se pudieran mover de donde estaban Gray quien actuó rápido utilizando su magia de **Ice Make** pudo congelar parte del piso junto con los pies de ambas chicas impidiendo así su escape

El ver que no tenían ninguna vía de escape ambas chicas sabían muy bien que debido a su descuido durante su combate se habían metido en un gran problema del cual no parecía haber escape alguno

Cerca del gremio se podía observar como la chica que acompañaba a la chica peli-rosada estaba observando todo lo ocurrido en el gremio; debido a todo lo sucedido no sabía si debía intervenir e ir a ayudar a su amiga

Una vez que las chicas estaban sentadas en las sillas del gremio (Al menos las que no se rompieron debido al enfrentamiento anterior entre ambas chicas) Makarov con una expresión algo seria les pidió a las chicas que explicaran la razón del porque actuaban de esa manera

Al principio ninguna de las chicas deseaba hablar al respecto empezó a molestar un poco Makarov pero al recordar lo que había dicho la chica peli-grisácea decidió preguntar al respecto

– _Espera… si no mal recuerdo dijiste que Elfman era tu tío ¿Verdad?_- Al ver la reacción de la chica sabía que había dado en el blanco.- _De ser así me gustaría saber cómo es eso posible_

El oír esa pregunta por parte de Makarov muchos en el gremio tenían algo de curiosidad en saber si era verdad lo que había dicho aquella chica y ser así saber cómo era posible eso

Al principio la chica no parecía querer hablar nada al respecto sobre el asunto ya que según sus palabras el hablar podía llegar a afectar la misión que tenía que realizar que le fue encomendada por sus padres

El escuchar eso todos en el gremio se sorprendieron por lo dicho por aquella chica ya que de ser así Silene no era la única chica con el mismo futuro aunque ciertamente les daba algo de curiosidad en saber quiénes eran los padres de la chica ya que no parecían encontrarle parecido alguno a alguien en el gremio

Pero en cuanto Mirajane se acercó lo suficiente a la chica peli-grisácea pudo ver con gran sorpresa al igual que Elfman que aquella chica tenía una gran similitud con Lisanna

Al ver que no había más opción la chica peli-grisácea decidió hablar al respecto revelando que ella era la hija de la futura unión entre Natsu Dragneel y Lisanna Strauss que había llegado a salvar su futuro

Obviamente tras escuchar eso de parte de la chica tomo por sorpresa a todos en el gremio… especialmente a Natsu y a Lisanna habían quedado en shock ya que no creían que algo así pudiese suceder

Tras recuperarse de la sorpresa Silene fue la primera en hablar al respecto

– **¿Pero cómo es posible eso?, que yo recuerde soy la única hija de Natsu Dragneel y no tengo ninguna hermana**

– Ciertamente es difícil de explicar el asunto pero esa es la verdad. Yo soy Yoshino Dragneel Strauss y sin importar lo que pase haré lo que puedo para así proteger mi futuro

El escuchar de parte de Yoshino que ella era hija de Natsu y de Lisanna todos en el gremio habían quedaron paralizados al escuchar eso

Para cuando todos en el gremio se recuperaron del shock trataron de que Natsu les diera una explicación de lo que ocurría pero cuando se dieron cuenta pudieron ver que Natsu aprovechando la situación trataba de huir lo más silenciosamente posible del gremio

Antes de que Natsu pudiera escaparse con éxito Makarov en su modo de titán sujeto al dragón slayer que en un inútil intento trato de escapar pero no nada de lo que hacía funcionaba por lo que solo pudo pensar en una cosa: **De algún modo estaba muy jodido**

Justo cuando atraparon a Natsu y lo ataron a una silla para que no escapara nuevamente con algo de temor el desafortunado Dragón Slayer pudo ver que frente a él Makarov al igual que Elfman lo miraba de una manera un tanto sería que a decir verdad lo estaba poniendo algo nervioso

– Natsu… si eres un verdadero hombre más te vale tener una buena explicación para esto.- Por el tono de voz de Elfman era claro que estaba algo molesto

– **Y si sabes lo que te conviene más te vale no mentir al respecto**

El ver que estaba en un buen problema debido a sus supuestas hijas futuras Natsu solo rogaba porque algo o alguien, quien fuese llegara en su auxilio y lo ayudara esta situación

Como si se tratara de alguna especie de milagro o algo parecido justo en ese momento un brillo apareció cerca del gremio llamando la atención de todos

Para cuando el brillo desapareció pudieron ver que Loky al lado de Virgo habían aparecido pero por alguna Loky parecía estar algo serio. Antes de que alguien le preguntaba qué era lo que sucedía Loky se acercó al lugar donde estaba la chica peli-rosada para momentos después mirar a Natsu como si los estuviera analizando

El ver ese comportamiento de parte de Loky preocupo un poco a Lucy ya que no era normal que Loky actuara de ese modo

– Loky ¿Qué sucede?

– _**Lucy… tanto yo como mis compañeros hemos detectado que en el mundo de los espíritus ha habido cierta perturbación por lo que junto con Virgo fui enviado aquí para buscar la fuente de dicho problema.-**_ Al decir eso Lucy se preocupó de que algo malo pudiese pasar en el mundo de los espíritus estelares

– ¿Una perturbación? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

– _**Temo que ahora mismo no puedo decirte mucho al respecto sobre el asunto. Lo que si se es que esa chica**_.- Lo dijo mientras señalaba a la chica peli-rosada que había luchado anteriormente con Yoshino.- _**Tiene que ver con el problema sucedido y de algún que aún no me explico parece que Natsu también está involucrado**_

Al ver que aquella chica peli-rosada y Natsu parecían estar relacionados con lo ocurrido en el mundo de los espíritus estelares era algo que intrigaba a todos en el gremio

Cerca de ahí la chica de aspecto tímido que se encontraba acompañando a la chica peli-rosada en su misión de ayudar a Silene de ser necesario se sorprendió bastante al ver a Loky en el gremio. Al verlo frente a ella la chica no pudo evitar sentirse bastante feliz

A su vez en las calles de Magnolia aquella chica de cabello morado y de aspecto algo inusual se estaba acercando poco a poco al gremio lista para encontrarse con su padre y así tratar de evitar que algo malo le pasara a su futuro

* * *

><p>Espero que este capítulo les haya agradado<p>

Como pudieron ver las cosas ya se pusieron bastante interesantes en el gremio ya que al fin ha llegado al gremio la segunda hija de Natsu lo cual claramente provocara que los problemas comiencen y veremos si Natsu es capaz de sobrevivir a todo lo que viene con el asunto de sus hijas

La razón del porque la hija Lisanna fue la 2° hija en aparecer es simple: Digamos que con su aparición tengo algo muy especial planeado por lo que más adelante podrán ver

Con respecto a quienes son la chica peli-rosada y la chica que se mantenía oculta observando a Loky y qué tipo de relación tienen con el mundo de espíritus estelares más adelante verán lo que ocurrida al respecto

Sin más que decir me despido por el momento


	5. Omake

He aquí un omake especial hecho por mi y kaiserofdarkness por lo que espero que lo disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>lcsalamandra<strong>_: Me alegra saber que te he devuelto un poco de inspiración de la cual habías creído perder

Con respecto a la chica de cabellera morada aparece dispuesta a ver a su padre. En cierto tienes razón ya que habrá algunas hijas de Natsu en la que basare en su color de cabellos a causa de los genes. Ahora veremos si logras acertar a la siguiente hija de Natsu que aparecerá en el siguiente capitulo

_**miguel. puente de jesus:**_ Me alegra saber que te guste mi fic, además de que hago lo mejor posible por darle mi propio toque personal a la historia. Con respecto a que la historia tenga un poco más de romance y que no sea una historia tan lemon como la original ya veremos que es lo que puedo hacer al respecto más adelante

* * *

><p>Sin más que decir aquí les dejo la continuación del fic<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Omake<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Sitio desconocido<strong>

Mizuki tomaba un poco de su sake mientras pasaba desapercibido en la barra del gremio observando entre trago y trago los miembros frente de él, aun no entendía los motivos para la interferencia de ese extraño sujeto que veía enviaba continuamente la misma advertencia y en una que otra ocasión alteraba el espacio tiempo para desaparecer a algunas pequeñas, sus sospechas le decían debía seguir adelante para saber más sobre el, había algo en el que no le agradada para nada e incluso le daba una sensación de intriga… al punto que recordó lo poco que sabía de el mientras disfrutaba de su bebida  
><strong>Mizuki-<strong> Ese viejo pervertido… apareciendo de la nada en el templo y seduciendo a mi linda Nanami-chan, buscando pleito con el zorro y mikage sin que estos se atreviesen a responderle sin duda parece creerse alguien muy importante para hacerse el chulo... pero no le perdonare lo que trato de hacerle a Nanami en ese love HOTEL juro que me las pagara y ya vera como averiguare que planea lo hare publico si es necesario y obtendré mi venganza no me importan sus amenazas

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back<strong>

* * *

><p>Mizuki observaba como el extraño individuo que seguía entre las dimensiones salía como si nada de una de las variables del gremio que parecía ser su objetivo últimamente… trato de seguirle para ver que planeaba pero tras salir de la ciudad este se detuvo y sin siquiera voltear a verle solo le confronto de una manera tranquila y calmada... como si le subestimara<br>**Káiser-** ah ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguirme serpiente sin colmillos? **Mizuki-** (saliendo de su escondite y poniéndose frente a el) así que sabias te estaba siguiendo… ¿podrías decirme exactamente que estás haciendo? Es que el tercer o cuarto gremio alterno al que ingresas y por lo que veo no parece tuviste la misma suerte que el anterior  
><strong>Káiser-<strong> ¿Por qué debería darle explicaciones a un simple espíritu como tú? Te recuerdo que no eres más que un simple dios acompañante de Nanami-chan ¿por que te interesaría lo que hace un simple mercader ambulante? **Mizuki-** aun no olvido lo que intentaste hacerle a mi ama… y estoy mas que seguro que haces algo ilegitimo de lo cual varios quisieran enterarse  
><strong>Káiser-<strong> vamos aun me guardas rencor? si tú y el zorro ese evitaron me divirtiera esa tarde… ¿acaso no querías oír eso? **Mizuki- (trato de atacar a káiser pero unas lanzas de piedra surgieron para cerrarle el paso como si fuera flagrante)** maldito infeliz…  
><strong>Káiser-<strong> tranquila chica no debes preocuparte de momento, tengo las cosas planeadas y en marcha a buen ritmo… (Acomodándose su sombrero) aunque me temo muchas de estas dimensiones no me serán útiles al final de cuentas **Mizuki-** ¡¿qué es lo que planeas hacer con ellos?!  
><strong>Káiser-<strong> podría decirte chico (aparecen cuchillas espirituales rodeando a Mizuki) pero me temo no valdría la pena contarle a alguien cuya existencia seria borrada de la historia **Mizuki-** ¿significa que me dirías si tomo ese riesgo?  
><strong>Káiser- (suspirando)<strong> mejor regresa con tu diosa puberta camarada y no te involucres en donde no te llaman… **Mizuki-** y que si me niego  
><strong>Káiser-<strong> (siendo absorbido por un portal purpura) eso dependerá de cuan molesto seas.- Sin más que hacer al respecto Kaiser termino desapareciendo en aquel portal  
>Una vez que Kaiser se retiró del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia Mizuki que parecía estar algo molesto con Kaiser se quedó meditando un poco sobre lo que había ocurrido<br>**Mizuki-** ¿por que esta involucrándose ese sujeto con este mundo en particular... será solo este mundo?

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back END<strong>

* * *

><p>Después de ese suceso ocurrido con Kaiser y ver como desapareció en un portal purpura sin dejar rastro Mizuki trato de dejar ese asunto aún lado pero a pesar de todo no era capaz de sacarse de la cabeza aquello ya que presentía que algo andaba mal<br>Lo que sea que Kaiser estuviese planeando hacer al respecto con el asunto de estar viajando entre dimensiones Mizuki sabía que debía tener cuidado con él ya que por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que Kaiser no era un sujeto común y corriente por lo que de ser así debía de mantenerlo vigilado lo mejor posible por que algo le decía que no solo podría afectarle en algún momento a su ama... sino a algo incluso mas grande

* * *

><p>Espero que este omake por más pequeño que haya sido les haya agradado al igual que de ser posible este omake les haya quitado algunas dudas sobre quienes son Mizuki y Kaiser y que tipo de influencia tienen en el fic<p> 


	6. Situacion inesperada entre los espíritus

Aquí les traigo la continuación del fic por lo que espero que lo disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>miguel. puente de Jesús:<strong> :** Veré lo que puedo hacer con respecto a las dudas, también me alegra saber que fue un buen omake. Con respecto a lo de la versión original del fic; creo comprender más o menos lo que dices ya que cada lector/escritor tiene su gusto. Sobre si pudiera poner un NatsuxMira o NatsuxErza en el fic: créeme que lo haré ya que a mí me gustan esas parejas; incluso en un nuevo fic que estoy pensando de Fairy tail estoy pensando en añadir a Erza y a Mirajane. Espero que esta contestación del review te haya agradado por lo que espero más adelante poder contar con tu apoyo

* * *

><p>Sin más que decir me despido por el momento<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Situaciones inesperadas entre los espíritus<strong>

La situación dentro del gremio cada vez parecía ponerse más extraña conforme pasaba el tiempo ya que hacia tan solo un par de horas habían aparecido dos hijas futuras de Natsu con Lucy y Lisanna y para hacer el asunto más complicado hacia poco Loky al lado de Virgo habían aparecido en el gremio diciendo que había una especie de perturbación en el mundo espiritual y que los "posibles responsables" eran Natsu y aquella chica peli-rosada lo cual causó sorpresa en todos en el gremio

Tras recuperarse de la sorpresa de lo ocurrido en el mundo espiritual Lucy de marea algo seria decidió preguntarle nuevamente a Loky si estaba seguro de lo que decía por lo que al ver Lucy solo suspirar un poco ante la situación en la que estaban metidos

– **¿No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto sobre el asunto?**

Al ver lo preocupada que estaba Lucy al igual que sus amigos por Natsu por lo que pudiera pasarle Loky hizo lo mejor posible por explicar con algo de delicadeza la situación

– Lo mejor que podíamos hacer es llevar a Natsu y a aquella chica al mundo espiritual ya que

El ver que el rey de los espíritus trataría de analizar la situación de Natsu puso algo nervioso al dragón slayer ya que sabía que nada bueno podía pasarle; fue entonces que tanto Silene como Yoshino se pusieron delante de Natsu diciendo que su padre no había hecho nada malo

En cuanto Loky miro a Silene y Yoshino junto a Natsu le dio algo de curiosidad en saber quiénes eran tanto Lucy y Lisanna con algo nerviosismo le respondieron que ambas chicas eran sus hijas futuras con Natsu a lo que Loky se sorprendió bastante

Al principio Loky no creía del todo que eso fuese posible pero al ver con cuidado a ambas chicas pudo notar que algunos de sus rasgos delataban al Dragneel y que ambas le explicaran que ellas venían del futuro para proteger a sus seres queridos Loky se sorprendió bastante ya que ciertamente costaba algo de trabajo creer lo que acaba de escuchar

Justo cuando Loky se recuperó de la sorpresa y estaba por preguntar cómo era eso posible que eso pudiese pasar aquella chica peli-rosada decidió hablar después de estar callada por mucho tiempo

– De hecho… ellas 2 no son las únicas hijas de Natsu

Muchos en el gremio se sorprendieron al escuchar eso de parte de aquella chica a lo cual decidieron preguntar a qué se refería. Fue entonces que antes de poder preguntar a qué se refería exactamente cerca de las mesas que aún quedaban de pie tras la pelea entre Silene y Yoshino todos escucharon algo caer por lo que al voltear todos en el gremio pudieron ver que cerca de las mesas había una chica algo joven; posiblemente de la edad de Silene y Yoshino tratando inútilmente esconderse detrás de la mesa aunque ciertamente aquella chica tenía una apariencia algo inusual:

* * *

><p><strong>La chica que además parecía ser de aspecto algo tímido y tranquilo y aparentemente tener casi la misma edad que la chica peli-rosada poseía el cabello semi-largo de tonalidad rosado que le llegaba hasta los hombros con ciertos toques anaranjados en las puntas al final de su cabello al igual que un pequeño mechón color anaranjado que apenas cubría parte de su frente. Incluso parecía llevar puesto una especie de vestido blanco agarrado al cuello que parece ser algo mullido; incluso parecía tener unas cadenas rojas que adornan la zona del pecho<strong>

* * *

><p>Tan pronto se vio descubierta de su "escondite" aquella chica se puso nerviosa para posteriormente ponerse detrás de la chica peli-rosada que al verla le dio un abrazo para hacerla sentir mejor<p>

– Sumimasen (Lo siento)… hice lo mejor que pudo por ayudar pero no pude

– _No te preocupes por eso Misaki, haré lo posible para que nada malo te pase_.- Por la forma por la que ambas se comportaban en cierto modo casi parecían ser hermanas

Tras mirar a aquella chica de personalidad tímida al lado de la chica peli-rosada que las estaba abrazando para hacerla sentir mejor muchos en el gremio creyeron que de algún modo esa chica era la nueva hija de Natsu (Sin tan solo supieran la verdad) por lo que tras sentirse un poco mejor y ver que todo parecía estar bien Lucy decidió acercarse para posteriormente preguntarle a la pequeña peli-rosada quien era ya que por alguna extraña razón esa chica tímida le recordaba a alguien que conocía

Cuando Lucy se acercó lo suficiente y ver que esa chica se escondía detrás de su amiga peli-rosada Lucy se sorprendió al poder sentir en aquella chica una esencia muy familiar para ella; especialmente porque esa chica físicamente le recordaba mucho a alguien en específico pero no sabía con certeza a quién

Tras estar segura Lucy decidió al fin preguntar lo que tenía en mente **–** **Disculpa pequeña… pero de casualidad… ¿Eres hija de alguna de las chicas del mundo de los espíritus estelares y de Natsu?** **–** El escuchar eso muchos en el gremio se sorprendieron al escuchar eso. Especialmente Loky y Virgo aunque ella no lo pareciera, ya que no ninguno de ellos creían que algo así pudiera suceder ya que hasta donde sabían el último nacimiento en el mundo espiritual fue hace mucho tiempo atrás, y mucho menos el nacimiento de un ser mitad espíritu estelar mitad humano

Pero al ver la reacción algo nerviosa de parte de la pequeña peli-rosada ante el asunto solo aumento más su sorpresa; una vez recuperados de la sorpresa Loky decidió hablar

– Lucy ¿Estás segura de eso?, digo no creo que sea posible que esta pequeña sea hija de Natsu con alguna de las chicas del mundo de los espíritus estelares

– _Así es Loky… no hay duda alguna sobre eso; después de todo puedo sentir en esta chica la misma esencia que poseen los espíritus estelares como tú y Virgo y lo sé por experiencia ya que soy una maga estelar_

Al principio Loky pensaba que eso no era posible ya que además de que sonaba como una locura nunca se había dado un caso así entre los espíritus estelares pero tras ver con cuidado a la pequeña peli-rosada y ver las semejanzas tanto físicas como de personalidad que tenía con cierta chica que conoce entre los espíritus estelares (Además de que es muy cercana a él) y tras recordar lo poco que le dijeron sobre las hijas futuras de Natsu (Silene y Yoshino) a Loky le dio una especie de tic nervioso en el ojo derecho para posteriormente mira con cierta ira a Natsu

– **Natsu más vale que esto no sea lo que pienso… porque si es así… **Fue entonces que Loky poco a poco empezó a acumular magia en sus manos al punto de parecer garras de león** (Creo que es más que obvio la razón del porque se me ocurrió el asunto de las garras de león)… más te vale ir rezando.-** Era más que claro que Loky estaba molesto y no se calmaría tan fácil

El ver que Loky estaba "algo" molesto por su supuesta "nueva hija" con alguna de las chicas del mundo de los espíritus estelares y ver la magia concentrada en forma de garras que tenía Loky en sus manos Natsu no necesitaba ser un genio para saber qué era lo que debía hacer en un momento así

Tan pronto reacciono ante el pánico de la situación y de que algún modo pudiera salir y liberarse de la atadura de la silla que lo aprisionaba anteriormente Natsu salió corriendo lo más rápido posible siendo perseguido por Loky por todas partes al punto de salir huyendo hacia la ciudad al tiempo que Happy iba tras de ellos para así hacer poder salvar de algún modo a Natsu de la furia de Loky

Al ver que Loky tenía las claras intenciones de hacerle una vasectomía/castración no quirúrgica al pobre de Natsu que por todos los medios hacia lo posible por escapar de la ira de Loky que parecía estar hecho una fiera muchos en el gremio no pudieron evitar sentir un poco de pena por el desafortunado (Y posiblemente castrado) dragón slayer peli-rosado

Una vez que todos en el gremio perdieron de vista a ambos tras salir corriendo velozmente tanto Lisanna como Silene y Yoshino estaban algo preocupadas por lo que pudiera pasarle al pobre de Natsu al ser perseguido de esa forma por Loky; al ver esto Lucy trato de animarlas aunque fuese un poco ya que al igual que ellas también estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar más adelante

– _**No se preocupen chicas. Conociendo a Loky no creo que vaya a hacer una locura una vez que atrape a Natsu, además Happy fue tras ellos por lo que no hay de qué preocuparse… probablemente**_

El solo escuchar las dudas que tenía Lucy al respecto sobre lo que haría Loky una vez que alcanzara a Natsu que huía como si el diablo lo persiguiese solo aumentaba la tensión y preocupación de las chicas por lo que pudiese ocurrir

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en las calles de la ciudad…<strong>

Al paso que continuaba la persecución con todo y destrozos por casi toda la ciudad de Magnolia Loky no dejaba de atacar a Natsu que apenas podía evadir los ataques recibiendo apenas unos cuantos rasguños **–** _**Natsu… ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!**_ **–** Estaba claro que Loky parecía estar furioso por lo que supuestamente Natsu se había atrevido a hacer en un futuro no muy lejano con cierta chica muy cercana a Loky (Y no me refiero precisamente a Lucy) **–**_Te juro que yo no hice nada… aún… creo_**–** Sin importar lo que Natsu digiera para defenderse ante la situación en la que estaba nada parecía calmar a Loky que al estar muy molesto hacia lo posible por castrar a Natsu

Mientras Natsu corría/huía lo más rápido posible de Loky para así poder salvar su vida y posiblemente a su razón de ser hombre en el gremio Misaki que parecía estar un poco preocupada se acercó a que ahora mismo a la chica peli-rosada estaba tomando tranquilamente un vaso de jugo junto con Silene y Yoshino

– Oye Sara… ¿Crees que él esté bien?, por cómo van las cosas creo que deberíamos hacer algo al respecto.- Por su voz Misaki parecía estar algo preocupada por lo que pudiera suceder

– **Si te refieres a Natsu y su posible castración, conociéndolo creo que estará bien. Después de todo ya ha estado en situaciones mucho peores que está**

– Pero ¿qué tal si algo mal sale?, ¿Qué tal si termina siendo castrado de verdad?

– **Conociendo como es Loky en este tipo de situaciones no creo que llegue del todo a esos extremos. A lo mucho puede que solo le cause a Natsu unas cuantas contusiones y posibles fracturas; y tal vez hasta unos cuantos daños internos**.- El decir eso solo aumento más la preocupación de Misaki

– Solo espero que a pesar de todo lo que ocurre las cosas terminen bien.- Al ver la preocupación de Misaki por el asunto Sara solo pudo suspirar

– **Creo que lo mejor será que cuando esos dos regresen les expliquemos lo que ocurre en realidad**

A decir verdad ambas sabían bien que sería interesante las reacciones que habrá en el gremio cuando todos sepan la verdad sobre que Misaki no es hija de Natsu

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente…<strong>

Un nuevo día había comenzado en Magnolia y a juzgar por la tranquilidad que se sentía en el ambiente nada ni nadie parecía que iba arruinar esa tranquilidad… pero como siempre era una costumbre, en cierto gremio las cosas estaban por ponerse intensas acabando así con la paz que ahí en Magnolia

Justo ahora en las calles de Magnolia se podía ver a un Natsu bastante golpeado y vendado al lado de Happy y Loky caminando al gremio y por lo visto Loky parecía estar satisfecho tras la golpiza que le propino a Natsu

– Oye Natsu ¿Aún te duele?

– _Más o menos Happy… la verdad creo que Loky exagero al tratar de golpearme de ese modo_

– **En comparación a lo que te pasara una vez que lleguemos al mundo espiritual créeme que esta paliza no fue nada**

El solo pensar en lo que le harían una vez que llegase al mundo espiritual hacia que Natsu se pusiera muy nervioso por lo que sea que pudiera pasarle; así que antes de partir haría lo posible por relajarse con sus amigos

Justo cuando los tres ingresaron al gremio pudieron ver una escena un tanto inusual ya que justo ahora se podía ver como la mayoría del gremio parecía estar dividido por un motivo especial

* * *

><p>Las hijas de Natsu:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>La mitad del gremio parecía apoyaralabar a Natsu con respecto al asunto de sus hijas futuras mientras que la otra mitad parecía estar en contra de la suerte que Natsu tenía con algunas de las chicas más lindas del gremio causando así un verdadero caos**

En cuanto Romeo y Gray vieron a Natsu llegar al gremio justo en el momento apropiado rápidamente se acercaron a él lo más rápido posible

– **Natsu-aniki que bueno que llegaste. Necesitamos de tu ayuda para solucionar esto**.- Por su tono de voz era claro que romeo estaba muy preocupado por la situación actual

– _¿Y qué rayos es lo que sucede?, ¿Por qué todos están actuando de ese modo?-_ Natsu seguía sin comprender del todo porque todo el gremio estaba en ese estado

– _**¿Qué, qué pasa?, por si no lo sabes debido al asunto de tus futuras hijas el gremio se ha divido en dos bandos ya que algunos decidieron alabarte por tu suerte mientras que el otro bando decidió estar en contra tuya ante esto por lo que es necesario que nos ayudes a calmar la situación**_

El escuchar que el gremio se dividió en dos bandos solo por ese asunto sorprendió mucho a Natsu ya que nunca imagino que algo así llegase a suceder en el gremio

Para la fortuna de muchos Makarov que estaba harto de todo lo que ocurría en el gremio por lo que utilizando su forma de titán logro calmar las cosas antes de que se desatara una posible batalla a menor escala entre ambos bandos

Una vez que las cosas se calmaron en el gremio lo mejor posible (Al menos por el momento) y de que Makarov regresara a la normalidad con una mirada seria se acercó a Natsu

– **Natsu… a pesar de tu forma de ser ante estas situaciones espero que tomes la responsabilidad de tus acciones ahora que tienes tres hijas con tres chicas diferentes aunque no sepamos con certeza quienes la 3° madre. Sé que esto es mucho para ti pero sé qué harás un buen trabajo.- **A pesar de que Natsu pudiese ser un completo idiota en estas cosas Makarov tenía mucha confianza en que a pesar de todo Natsu a su modo haría lo mejor posible por ser un buen padre

– Lo sé viejo… a pesar de todo lo que pase hare lo posible por hacerme cargo de lo que hice y/o haré por lo que no es necesario que te preocupes por eso**…- El escuchar eso de parte de Natsu hizo sonreír de felicidad a Makarov al ver que Natsu al menos maduro aunque fuese un poco…** Además dudo mucho que este asunto empeore más de lo que ya está. Después de todo ¿Qué más podría salir mal?

Y como si se tratara de una mala broma del destino justo ahora las cosas estaban por empeorar para el pobre de Natsu

Justo cuando las cosas parecían empezar a calmarse poco a poco en el gremio una pequeña de cabellera morada con el cabello atado en una cola de caballo había entrado aparentemente buscando a alguien por lo que al ubicar a Natsu fue hacia él poniendo así a Natsu algo nervioso ya que pudo ver que aquella chica se puso algo feliz

Al ver que aquella pequeña peli-morada entro al gremio buscando a alguien que por lo visto fue Natsu les dio una mal a todos en el gremio por lo que Makarov temiendo la posible respuesta decidió acercarse a la chica para preguntarle

– Dime pequeña ¿De causalidad no estarás relacionada con Natsu de algún modo?, ¿O sí?

– **Yo… bueno… este**

Al ver que esa pequeña parecía ser igual de tímida que Misaki y que además parecía de algún modo estar involucrada en el asunto Mirajane que decidió acercarse

– Eres hija de Natsu y vienes a salvar tu futuro… ¿Verdad?

– _Así es Mirajane-san, por lo que veo es igual de lista como hermosa en este tiempo que en mi __era aunque ciertamente __no se compara del todo con la grandeza mi madre_

El ver que nuevamente apareció otra hija de Natsu provoco que muchos en el gremio empezaran a maldecir la suerte que tenía su amigo ya que con esta ya eran cuatro hijas que aparecen

Y a diferencia de lo ocurrió con Misaki algunos de los que estaban en el gremio no estaban del todo seguros de quien pudiera ser la madre de la nueva hija de Natsu ya que por alguna razón había algo en esa pequeña peli-morada que les resultaba extrañamente familiar pero no podían saber la razón del porque

No fue hasta entonces que Natsu hizo algo inteligente con respecto al asunto de su nueva hija por así decirlo ya que aunque no lo parezca Natsu de algún modo parece que pudo notar el parentesco de su nueva hija con cierta maga del gremio; solo que el resultado lo asustaba bastante por lo que solo rogaba porque sus temores no fuesen ciertos

– **Solo por curiosidad cuál es tu nombre pequeña.-** Natsu internamente solo rogaba porque nada malo fuese a pasarle

– Bueno… yo soy **Yoko Dragneel **y aunque no lo parezca del todo soy hija de la maga más hermosa de todo Fairy Tail… (Dijo señalando a Wendy, quien miro a los lados sonriendo… y volvió a buscar… hasta que se señaló)

Tras esa revelación de parte de la pequeña peli-morada todos en el gremio (Especialmente los dos dragones slayer) quedaron en shock ya que ni en sus peores pensamientos creyeron que algo así sucedería

Fue entonces que el pobre de Natsu que ya parecía estar algo traumado por la situación en la que estaba solo rogaba para que nada fuese cierto al tiempo de que varios hombres del gremio lo miraban con odio y envidia por su suerte

– _**Niña ¿Estás segura de que eso es verdad?... esto tiene que ser una broma. No pude haber tenido una hija con Wendy… ella es como mi hermanita- **_Natsu solo podía rogar porque fuese un error o una mala broma del destino pero para su desgracia no fue así

– **Temo que sí papi, y aunque no sepa bien como hare que tú y mamá se unan como pareja.- **Tras decir esto tanto Wendy como Natsu se sonrojaran bastante

Fue entonces que Natsu sintió cierta aura asesina detrás de él así que con algo de miedo y nerviosismo volteo hacia atrás solo para ver a Mirajane que parecía estar de mal humor tenía cierta aura aterradora que parecía prometerle mucho dolor a Natsu si no lograba huir nuevamente

– Natsu… ¿Te atreviste a tener sexo con una niña? (dijo Mirajane mientras que cambiaba a modo demonio poniendo nerviosos a muchos)

El ver el terrible peligro en el que estaba Natsu trato de que alguien, quien fuese lo ayudase pero al ver que muchos estaban demasiado asustados como para hacer algo Natsu trato de razonar con Mirajane lo mejor que pudo

– ¡Espera un momento Mira… yo nunca eh pensado en algo como eso con Wendy!... o ¿Lo hice Happy? **–** Ante esa pregunta Happy trato de hacer memoria

– **Este… creo hubo una vez mientras dormías… no se… la verdad no recuerdo muy bien**

El ver que Happy no sería de mucha ayuda en esta ocasión y que además sus comentarios parecieran ser como un clavo para el ataúd del dragón slayer hizo que Natsu se pusiera cada vez más nervioso al punto en el que colapso de un ataque nervioso mientras que Yoko solo se sentaba junto con sus otras hermanas y se ponía a beber un poco de té

Mientras el gremio nuevamente se dividía en dos bandos por la aparición de la hija de Natsu y Wendy tanto Erza y Lucy hacían lo posible por reanimar a Natsu de una manera un tanto brusca:

**Había muchas sacudidas y azotes con algo de fuerza bruta en el suelo por parte de Erza y cachetadas y algunos cuantos arañazos por parte de Lucy**

**–** **¡No te mueras antes de poder respondernos! ¡Ya después si quieres te mato!-** Erza de la manera más "delicada" que conocía hacia lo posible para que Natsu despertara

– _¡Natsu!... ¡Con un demonio reacciona de una vez!- _Al igual que Erza, Lucy no parecía tener delicadeza alguna en lo que hacía para reanimar a Natsu

Por otro lado tanto Gray como Romeo solo podían sentir algo de lástima el ver como Natsu era brutalmente interrogado por Erza y Lucy ya que según lo que ambos aprendieron una vez de Gildarts con respecto a las chicas: **Era mejor pasar al otro lado tranquilo que a esperar lo que te harán **

Justo antes de que Lucy y Erza mataran entre si al pobre dragón slayer peli-rosado que el pobre ya parecía un saco de boxeo usado Loky intervino diciendo que necesitaba a Natsu con vida y "en buenas condiciones" para resolver el asunto de su hija con una chica del mundo de los espíritus estelares

Al principio las dos no sabían si debían dejar de escarmentar a Natsu pero al recordar que era un asunto de suma importancia decidieron dejar descansar a Natsu por ahora. Ya después se las arreglarían para saber que hacer

Así tras ser curado por Wendy que en estos momentos estaba muy nerviosa y algo roja por el asunto de su hija futura con el dragón slayer peli-rosado Natsu con algo de dificultad se levantó ya que aún le dolía todo su cuerpo

– Gracias viejo… te debo una

– **No necesitas agradecerme, una de las razones por las que te salve fue porque necesito aclarar ciertas cosas cuando lleguemos al mundo de los espíritus estelares. Además necesito un favor**

Mientras ambos hablaban de algo que parecía ser importante en otra parte del gremio, justo donde estaban algunas de las chicas del gremio se podía ver como la pobre de Wendy estaba siendo interrogada por Lisanna, Erza y Lucy que parecían bastante serias y a decir verdad eso la ponía muy nerviosa

– Dime Wendy… No estarás pensando en tener relaciones íntimas con Natsu ¿Verdad?

– **¿A qué te refieres con relaciones íntimas?- **Como era de esperarse aún en estas circunstancias Wendy seguía siendo la misma chica inocente

– _A lo que Erza se refiere es si ustedes estando solos… van a… como te lo digo_.- Por más que odiara admitirlo Lucy sabía que no era nada fácil explicarle a una pequeña e inocente niña como Wendy algo tan complicado como el tema de las relaciones sexuales

– _**Creo que lo mejor será hablar de este asunto con Natsu al mismo tiempo que con Wendy ya que conociéndolo puede que cometa una atrocidad al momento de hacerlo**_.- Tan pronto escucharon la propuesta de Lisanna tanto Lucy como Erza sabían que esa sería una buena opción

Justo cuanto las chicas decidieron hablar al respecto sobre el asunto de la hija de Wendy con el afortunado/odiado Dragón Slayer pudieron ver que Natsu al lado de Loky y Virgo junto con Sara y Misaki se estaban lleno al mundo espiritual a través de un portal

Puede que esto no fuese del todo un problema pero por un momento, mientras el portal se iba serrando poco a poco tanto Erza como las demás chicas pudieron notar que Natsu parecía estar sonriendo cuando hace alguna de las suya. Era como si hubiese planeado hacer algo al respecto en secreto sin que ellas lo hubiesen notado a tiempo

El ver esto y tras percatarse levemente de lo que había planeado hacer Natsu ante está situación las chicas trataron por todos los medios posibles evitar la posible fuga del Dragón slayer peli-rosado

– **Espera Natsu… aún no hemos terminado de hablar al respecto**.- Utilizando su látigo Lucy trato de atrapar a Natsu que difícilmente pudo evadir el látigo tras moverse a un lado

– _Si sabes lo que te conviene más te vale no huir cobarde porque de lo contrario te daré un duro castigo_.- Ante esto Erza rápidamente se re-equipo con la armadura del purgatorio aumentando más su amenaza

Antes de poder hacer algo con respecto al problema en el que Natsu estaba metido el portal hacia el mundo espiritual se había cerrado imposibilitando la captura del ahora fugitivo peli-rosado

Al ver que Natsu de algún modo se las había ingeniado para poder huir del asunto sin ser castigado solo provoco que las chicas se molestaran bastante pero ya verían que hacer en cuanto regresara

Por otro lado, en una parte del gremio un tanto alejada de los demás mientras Lucy y Erza maldecían la fuga de Natsu, Lisanna parecía estar en lo que parecía ser una especie de platica/confrontación con la pequeña dragón slayer que ahora mismo estaba muy nerviosa por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que este capítulo les haya agradado<strong>

**Como pudieron ver/leer las cosas dentro del gremio ya se pusieron bastante intensas debido a la división de loa dos bandos dentro del gremio debido a la aparición de cuatro hijas de Natsu (**Sugerencia por parte de mi buen compañero _**Kaiserofdarkness**_**), y más aún al saber que Natsu tuvo una hija con una de las chicas del mundo de los espíritus estelares (**Que más adelante sabrán quien es la afortunada por así decirlo**). También espero que les haya gustado la persecución y destrucción causada por parte de Natsu a manos de Loky por toda la ciudad de Magnolia debido al asunto de la hija de Natsu por haber malinterpretado la situación en la que estaba Natsu**

**También más adelante veremos si Natsu es capaz de sobrevivir a todo lo que le viene en el futuro**

Con respecto al asunto de quien podría ser el padre y la madre de Misaki: **Creo que con descripción de la apariencia y la vestimenta de Misaki es más o menos obvio quien es en realidad la madre de Misaki aunque respecto al padre; como dije antes Natsu no es el padre de Misaki pero si es alguien cercano a la madre por lo que tendrán que esperar un poco más aunque creo que algunos podrán darse alguna idea de quién puede ser en realidad**

**Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima vez**


	7. Posibles problemas futuros

Aquí les traigo la continuación de este buen fic por lo que espero que lo disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> <strong>miguel puentedejesus<strong>:** Me alegra que pienses que fue un buen capítulo. Con respecto a la falta de cursilería en el fic: Pues la verdad creo que no soy bueno escribiendo ese tipo de escenas pero veré que puedo hacer al respecto por lo que también me vendría bien algún consejo

**Lcsalamandra****:** No te preocupes por lo de no haber comentado anteriormente ya que en cierto modo comprendo a lo que te refieres con dejar reviews sin dejar alguna opinión, además me alegra saber lo que piensas sobre mi fic ya que en cierto modo eso me ayuda para inspirarme en algunas cosas en el fic por lo que espero que lo sigas disfrutando este fic. Con respecto a mi siguiente fic de **Erza X Natsu X Mirajane** ya verás lo que tengo planeado por lo que espero hacer un buen trabajo. También espero que puedas leer mi nuevo fic de Fairy Tail** (****Dragón Slayer Carmesí****)**

** Al**ejandro Antonio matamartinez**.3****:** Tienes toda la razón sobre Misaki y ya verás lo que ocurrirá más adelante con ese asunto

****Lord Argilos** :** No te preocupes por haberte demorado en dejarme algún review. Espero poder hacer un buen trabajo con la gran historia que tome además de ya verás cómo desarrollare todas las situaciones que se están generando con las hijas de Natsu por lo que espero que te guste lo que tengo planeado hacer al respecto **PD:** También un saludo para ti

Sin más que decir me despido por el momento

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Posibles problemas futuros<strong>

Todo parecía indicar que sería una mañana normal en Magnolia como cualquier otro día… de no ser por el caos que estaba a punto de desatarse en Fairy Tail

Justo ahora las cosas parecían estar complicándose en el gremio ya que varios de los hombres a causa de los tremendos celos que les causaba Natsu y su "afortunado" futuro estaban del lado de los que se oponían a ese futuro mientras que el otro lado decían que debían apoyar a Natsu hacían lo posible por razonar con el otro bando

Al tiempo que la disputa entre ambos bandos duraba en el gremio en una mesa algo alejada de todo el caos los pocos que se mantenían al parecer en forma neutral parecían tener su propia conversación sobre el asunto de Natsu

– Sigo sin entender del todo cómo diablos ese pirómano rosado pudo crear semejante caos dentro del gremio

– Natsu demostró ser todo un hombre entre hombres. Aunque me cuesta trabajo creer que haya tenido una hija con Lisanna

– **Debo decir que en cierto modo Natsu tuvo suerte al poder estar con 4 chicas lindas con él. Al menos ahora sabrá la felicidad de estar con alguien especial tal como yo… aunque debo decir que envidió un poco su suerte; que daría yo por estar rodeado por varias chicas lindas de vez en cuando.-** Para la suerte de Alzack Bisca no estaba cerca para escucharlo ya que de lo contrario quien sabe lo que le pasaría al pobre

– _Por más que odie admitirlo parece ser que Salamander me gano en ese sentido… ¿Qué diablos hizo ese bobo para tener semejante suerte?_

Al ver la actitud de su compañero con respecto al asunto de Natsu y su "suerte en la reproducción" Lily trato de animarlo lo mejor que pudo aunque ciertamente no sería nada fácil de hacerlo

Mientras que la mayoría de los miembros de Fairy Tail seguían divididos en dos bandos distintos discutiendo sobre el asunto de Natsu con las chicas, Lucy junto con algunas de las chicas del gremio parecían estar algo tensas por el asunto de Natsu ya que con lo ocurrido hasta ahora con la aparición de las hijas de Natsu con Lucy… Lisanna… e incluso con Wendy y una de las chicas del mundo de los espíritus estelares tenían algunas dudas al respecto de lo que pudiera pasar a partir de ahora: **¿Aparecerán más hijas? ¿Quién será la próxima madre? ¿Y qué tipo de futuro tendrán con Natsu?**

Debido a ese tipo de dudas que tenían con respecto a Natsu y al futuro que posiblemente tendrían hacia que muchas de las chicas se sintieran algo inquietas al respecto

Al mismo tiempo… afuera del gremio, justo en la parte trasera del gremio donde las cosas parecían estar un poco más calmadas Lisanna estaba en lo que perecía ser una especie de plática con Wendy con respecto al asunto de Yoko y por lo visto parecía que Lisanna estaba algo seria sobre eso

Normalmente Lisanna hubiese continuado esta conversación dentro del gremio pero por cómo estaban las cosas por el momento lo mejor era buscar un sitio calmado para hablar

– _Wendy, honestamente… ¿Qué sientes realmente por Natsu?, y no trates de mentir porque puedo ver que sientes algo por él _**–** Ciertamente esto sorprendió a Wendy ya que a decir verdad nunca espero que Lisanna se diera cuenta de ese detalle. A decir verdad Wendy no sabía que era lo que debía responder ya que considerando lo ocurrido con la aparición de su hija con Natsuno sabía bien que era lo que debía hacer al respecto con sus emociones** –** **Bueno… no sé qué decir… es que yo** **–** Al ver que Wendy parecía estar algo indecisa al respecto con su decisión Lisanna sol suspiro un poco, ella sabía que Wendy parecía estar algo tensa por el asunto; a decir verdad no podía culparla por estar de esta forma por lo que decidió dejar sola a Wendy con sus pensamientos

Mientras Lisanna esperaba sentada en una roca que había cerca de donde estaban Wendy pensó por un momento lo que realmente sentía por Natsu ya que no sabía con certeza que era lo que realmente sentía pero tras analizar con cuidado el tiempo que paso al lado de Natsu y su forma de ser pudo llegar a una conclusión. Al final para Wendy estaba claro el tipo de sentimientos que tenía hacia Natsu por lo que sin importar lo que pase seguiría adelante

Una vez que estaba claro le confeso a Lisanna lo que realmente sentía y que por ningún motivo daría marcha atrás.

– _Así que eso es lo que sientes por Natsu en realidad_…Al ver la determinación en la mirada de Wendy sabía que hablaba enserio…_ Debo decir que me alegra que tus sentimientos sean honesto pero solo te advierto que no te dejare las cosas fáciles_

– No te preocupes por eso Lisanna-san ya que sin importar lo difícil que sea el reto haré lo mejor por Yoko. Además no creas que me daré por vencida; pase lo que pase conquistaré el corazón de Natsu-san.- Ante eso Lisanna solo pudo sonreír

– _Pues ya veremos quien de las dos conseguirá el amor de Natsu_

Así tras dejar las cosas en claro y entablar cierta rivalidad entre ellas ambas chicas decidieron entrar al gremio sabiendo que la lucha por el amor de Natsu no sería nada fácil, especialmente teniendo a Lucy y posiblemente a una chica del mundo de los espíritus estelares como "rivales de amor"

Lo que ninguna de las chicas involucradas en el asunto de Natsu sabía era que no solamente tendrían problemas con las chicas de su dimensión ya que aunque no lo parezca las cosas estaban por ponerse más interesantes y posiblemente más caóticas

* * *

><p><strong>En otra parte… o mejor dicho plano dimensional<strong>

Justo en lo que parecía una especie de dimensión alterna y/o paralela a Magnolia, más preciso Edolas las cosas parecían estar por tomar un curso bastante interesante

A pesar de lo ocurrido con respecto a la desaparición de la magia en Edolas todo parecía estar bien en Edolas ya que parecía que poco a poco las cosas parecían regresar a la normalidad por así decirlo ya que gracias al esfuerzo de sus habitantes y a la ayuda de Mystogan las cosas parecían que iban mejorando poco a poco al punto de poder prosperar como civilización

Justo ahora en el castillo del rey un hombre de cabellera azul con una especie de tatuaje en el lado derecho de su rostro muy parecido a Jellal parecía que estaba buscando algo o mejor dicho a alguien por todas partes

Tras buscar por casi todo el castillo y de no poder encontrar pista alguna de la persona que estaba buscando era notorio que Mystogan poco a poco iba perdiendo la paciencia

– Maldición… ¿Ahora en dónde se metió ese pequeño demonio?

A juzgar por su expresión era más que notorio que Mystogan parecía estar algo tenso o mejor dicho estresado/molesto ya que hacía casi dos o tres horas había mandado a llamar a

Justo antes de que Mystogan perdiera lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia y destruyera algo para poder liberar parte de su frustración Hughes había llegado algo agitado diciéndole a Mystogan que ya había encontrado a la persona que estaba buscando a lo que Mystogan le ordeno que le dijera donde estaba

Sin perder más tiempo Hughes guio a Mystogan al lugar donde estaba aquella persona ya que ciertamente a Hughes no le gustaría ver a Mystogan molesto, más de lo que ya está claro

En cuanto Mystogan al lado de Hughes llegaron al patio del castillo pudieron ver que Coco parecía tener una especie de competencia de carreras con quien parecía ser un chico pelirrojo casi de su edad y a decir verdad aquel chico parecía estar a la par con Coco en términos de correr muy rápido

Así tras correr por mucho tiempo para ver quién era el mejor corriendo y ver que al parecer estaban igualados en velocidad ambos decidieron tomar un descanso

– Debo decir que eres bastante bueno en esto de correr

– **Gracias… a decir verdad tu tampoco corres tan mal**

– Ciertamente me da algo de curiosidad en saber cómo aprendiste a correr de ese modo

– **Eso se debe a que tuve quien me enseñó a correr así, aunque ciertamente aun no estoy a su nivel**

– Pues el que te entrenó lo hizo bien. Ojala pueda conocerlo en persona

Ante eso aquel chico tuvo una especie de sonrisa nostálgica

– *** Ja. Si tan solo supiera la verdad ***

Antes de poder continuar su conversación aquel chico vio que Mystogan al lado de Hughes se estaba acercando y por lo visto Mystogan no parecía estar de buen humor

– **Así que aquí estabas. ¿Se puede saber que era lo que has estado haciendo?**

Al ver que Mystogan parecía estar molesto Coco rápidamente se escondió detrás de Hughes por si acaso al tiempo que aquel chico pelirrojo no parecía ponerle mucha atención al asunto

– _¿Qué puedo decir?... solo me distraje por un momento y me perdí así que al encontrarme con Coco decidí retarla a una carrera mientras me guiaba por el castillo_

– **¿Y para eso te tardaste demasiado?, ¿Sabes que pudiste terminar rápido y regresar?**

– _Podría decirse que durante la carrera me perdí en el camino de la vida_.- Ante esto a Mystogan parecía darle un tic nervioso al tiempo que en otra dimensión cierto peli-plata con máscara estornudaba pensando que tal vez alguien al fin estaba siguiendo su ideal

Regresando a Edolas y ver la actitud casi despreocupada de aquel chico Mystogan hacia lo posible por contar mentalmente hasta llegar a 20 para calmarse y de ser posible no tratar de golpear al chico que tenía enfrente

Tras tranquilizarse lo suficiente y reducir sus deseos de querer golpear al chico Mystogan miro al chico con una expresión bastante seria

– **Bien… ya que hemos perdido demasiado tiempo es necesario que nos apresuremos**

– Espera, antes de eso tengo que hacer algo.- Fue en ese momento que aquel chico realizo una especie de silbido bastante curioso

Tras silbar y de esperar unos cuantos segundos cerca de un árbol cercano a donde estaban apareció un gato anaranjado que por más sorprendente e imposible que sonara era en realidad un exceed que a decir verdad tenía un aspecto algo curioso

– Me habéis llamado.- Por su tono de voz aquel exceed parecía tener cierto acento español (N/A: Cuando me refiero a acento español me refiero al acento de España)

– _Así es Kei. Ya es hora_

Ante esto aquel Exceed de apariencia singular cambió su expresión a una bastante seria ya que sabía muy bien a qué se refería su compañero

Una vez que los tres se retiraron del lugar Coco decidió preguntarle a Hughes que era lo que pasaba a lo Hughes le conto que lo único que sabía al respecto sobre el asunto era que Mystogan por alguna tenía razón tenía que reunirse con un sujeto misterioso de nombre Kaiser para hablar de algo importante y por lo visto de algún modo ese chico pelirrojo estaba involucrado

El saber que aquel chico pelirrojo de algún modo parecía estar relacionado con algo intrigante ciertamente le dio algo de curiosidad a Coco en saber que era

Mientras se dirigían al lugar donde debían reunirse con Kaiser para discutir algunas cosas Mystogan al ver la actitud y apariencia física de aquel chico pelirrojo y saber quién era su madre hacía que se preguntaba como rayos fue que Natsu término en una situación como está con aquella chica por lo que cuando llegara a Earthland y hablara con Natsu al respecto esperaba que el dragón slayer tuviese una muy buena explicación de lo ocurrido aunque pensándolo bien Mystogan no podía evitar sentir algo de pena por Natsu ya que de lo que estaba seguro era que el pobre dragón slayer peli-rosado de algún modo sufriría… y mucho

– * Natsu más vale que estés preparado para esto *

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado sobre ese asunto Mystogan decidió seguir adelante ya que debía de hacer lo posible por solucionar el problema en el que Natsu está involucrado, aunque por alguna razón tenía la ligera sensación de que Natsu de algún modo lo involucraría a él en sus problemas

Curiosamente Mystogan parecía que no era el único que tenía problemas relacionados de algún modo con la "futura descendencia de Natsu" ya que en una parte remonta de Magnolia, justo en lo que parecía ser un terreno montañoso Jellal parecía tener el mismo tipo de problemas que su contraparte de Edolas, solo que en lugar de tener problemas con un chico pelirrojo se trataba de un chico de cabellera oscura como la noche

* * *

><p><strong>Regresando a Magnolia…<strong>

Justo ahora tanto Wendy como Lisanna con una gota de sudor en su nuca estilo anime podían ver que el líder de cada bando junto con su "mano derecha" parecían estar en lo que parecía ser un enfrentamiento al tiempo que en la barra de bebidas del gremio tanto Silene y Yoshino parecían estar algo ocupadas haciendo apuestas con algunos miembros del gremio (Inclusive Erza y Mirajane ya que les dio interés el asunto de apostar) para ver cuál de los dos bandos ganaría en su discusión al tiempo que Lucy quien parecía estar algo avergonzada parecía estar huyendo nuevamente de Juvia quien le pedía constantemente que le diera consejos de amor

**La razón del porque todo comenzó es simple…:**

Todo parecía indicar que mientras Lisanna y Wendy estaban resolviendo sus asuntos tanto Silene como Yoshino aprovechando que Makarov fue llamado por parte del consejo para solucionar algo se les ocurrió la grandiosa idea de contarles a Lucy y a las chicas al tiempo que algunos curiosos en búsqueda cualquier chisme (* Cof… Espías de cada bando… cof *) por lo que tras saber lo suficiente le informaron a sus bandos lo que habían descubierto acerca de Natsu

Así que tras saber lo que Natsu gozaba al lado de Lucy y Lisanna había desatado nuevamente el caos

Tras mirar semejante caos sin control que se estaba desatando tanto Erza como Lucy hacían lo posible por detener la situación pero por más que lo intentaran no conseguían hacer mucho

– Por dios, a este paso si no hacemos algo puede que el gremio termine causando un gran desastre.- Era obvio que Lucy estaba muy preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar

– _Ojala que el maestro estuviese aquí. Solo espero que no se tarde demasiado en aquella llamada por parte del consejo mágico_

Mientras el caos continuaba en el gremio tanto Yoshino como Silene contaban tranquilamente el dinero juntado en las apuestas aunque al ver el caos que se estaba formando en el gremio hacia que se preguntaran de si había sido buena idea el asunto iniciar apuestas en el  
>gremio<p>

– **Oye Yoshino… ¿No crees que tal vez las cosas ya llegaron un poco lejos?**

– _Puede que sí pero que se le puede hacer, después de todo es algo que no se pudo evitar_

– **Creo que deberíamos hacer algo antes de que las cosas se salgan de control ya que ciertamente eso no sería bueno para nosotras**

– Supongo que tienes razón ¿Pero que podríamos hacer pasa solucionar el problema?

A decir verdad ninguna de las dos parecía saber que hacer al respecto, fue entonces que para su sorpresa Yoko a pesar de ser alguien tímida decidió acercarse para tratar de detener la pelea

Una vez que se Yoko se acercó lo suficiente decidió utilizar una de las técnicas que su querida madre le había enseñado hacia poco tiempo para situaciones así: Le terriblemente irresistible mirada estilo Moe

– Por favor ya no peleen más... realmente no me gusta que peleen de ese modo

Al ver la expresión tan tierna e inocente de parte de la pequeña Yoko hizo que las peleas en el gremio cesaran ya que por más que se esforzaran ninguna persona parecía tener la capacidad de poder resistir ante esa mirada

Una vez que las peleas terminaron (Al menos por el momento) y de que ambos bandos hicieran una tregua temporal las cosas poco a poco iban volviendo a la normalidad. Aunque el ver esto ciertamente era difícil de creer ya que ciertamente es sorprendente ver como una niña tan inocente como Yoko pudo detener de ese modo una discusión

– Debo decir que esa pequeña hizo lo correcto en utilizar esa técnica, ya ni yo sería capaz de realizar algo así.-Se podía decir que en cierto modo Erza parecía estar orgullosa de Yoko

– _Sin duda es una suerte que Yoko tenga una personalidad parecida a la de Wendy ya que eso ayudo a evitar que el gremio empezara una guerra a menor escala entre ellos_.- Ante ese comentario de Lucy muchos estaban de acuerdo

Después de eso el resto del día paso lo más normal que pudiera ser en el gremio. Al mismo tiempo tanto Silene como sus "hermanas" por llamarlas de algún modo decidieron pasar el resto del día con sus madres para poder convivir con ellas y de paso pode asegurarse de que terminen al lado de su querido padre

Lo que ninguna de las tres sabía en lo más mínimo era que no eran las únicas hijas que tenían ese tipo de ideas ya que muy pronto las cosas estaban por complicarse en cierto modo

Justo ahora se podría ver como una chica de cabellera algo corta de tonalidad morada que vestía un lindo vestido negro con algunos detalles de color rojo y azul además de que parecía tener una especie de peluche algo inusual se dirigía ahora mismo al gremio

Antes de que aquella chica siguiera su camino hacia el gremio se detuvo un momento para mirar una fotografía de sus padres junto con ella que mantenía consigo

– Mamá, papá solo esperen un poco más… pase lo que pase hare que estén juntos

Tras guardar cuidadosamente aquella fotografía la chica siguió su camino hacia el gremio para poder estar con sus padres preguntándose si será posible unirlos como pareja ya que conociendo como es su padre en esta época puede que le cueste trabajo lograrlo

* * *

><p>Y hablando de Natsu…<p>

* * *

><p>Justo ahora en el mundo espiritual se podía ver como Natsu que por alguna razón solo tenía puesto lo que parecía ser un short blanco (Que anteriormente eran sus pantalones) que solamente le llegaba hasta las rodillas al igual que parecía tener unos cuantos arañazos y rasguños en su torso y brazos junto con lo que parecían ser marcas de besos en su rostro hacia como podía por esconderse al tiempo que parecía estar algo asustado casi al punto de parecer algo traumatizado al que al tiempo que cierta voz femenina muy familiar para él con lo que parecía tener cierto toque sádico lo estaba buscando<p>

– ¿Dónde estás?**... Por más que buscara aquella chica no perecía tener suerte en encontrar a Natsu que hacia lo posible por esconderse lo mejor posible… **Sin importar lo que pase no podrá esconderte para siempre

Mientras aquella chica seguía buscando por los alrededores del posible escondite del peli-rosado Natsu solo rogaba para que aquella chica no lo encontrara

Una vez que todo parecía estar seguro y tranquilo en el sitio o al menos eso parecía, Natsu decidió salir sigilosamente de su escondite para posteriormente buscar el portal o algún tipo de salida que lo llevaría de vuelta a casa y lo sacaría de su sufrimiento

Tan pronto vio lo que parecía ser su posible salida tras haber buscado lo suficiente Natsu decidió apresurarse a salir **– *** **Bien solo un poco más y seré libre** * **–** Justo cuando la salida parecía estar a su alcance Natsu pudo sentir como algo lo sujetaba fuertemente del pie provocando que callera al piso y se diera un fuerte golpe

Tan pronto Natsu se recuperó en parte de la caída con algo de temor decidió ver que lo detuvo por lo que al darse la vuelta pudo ver que Virgo nuevamente lo había atrapado como la vez pasada, solo que esta vez Virgo llevaba puesto lo que parecía ser un traje de dominatriz bastante sexy y atrevido en ella que de no ser por el temor que sentía por el momento Natsu posiblemente disfrutaría de la vista en otra ocasión

Tan pronto Natsu trato de escapar como pudo Virgo utilizando su látigo rápidamente lo atrapo imposibilitando su escape **–** _**No creas que huiras nuevamente de mí **_**–** Sin perder tiempo Virgo se llevó a Natsu a un sitio muy especial que ella misma había creado ella misma

Al ver que se dirigían a un cuarto especial que Virgo había preparado para la ocasión Natsu empezó a ponerse muy nervioso ya que tenía el presentimiento de saber lo que le ocurriría una vez que ingresara a aquella habitación **–** _Por favor ya no más… no sé si pueda seguir soportando_ **–** Por más que Natsu suplicaba Virgo no parecía querer negociar **–** _**Lo siento Natsu-san pero esto es necesario**_ **–** Por más que forcejeara Natsu era incapaz de huir del agarre de Virgo

Mientras Natsu estando amarrado era llevado por Virgo a un sitio más privado sin posibilidad alguna de escape Loky quien ahora mismo estaba tranquilamente viendo esto al lado de Taurus y Scorpio no podía dejar de sentir algo de lastima por su desafortunado amigo ya que conociendo como es Virgo en este tipo de cosas sabía que cuando ella terminara su "demostración de afecto" hacia Natsu el pobre dragón slayer peli-rosado tendrá suerte si no termina traumatizado

Al tiempo que esto ocurría en otra parte del mundo espiritual Misaki estaba felizmente conviviendo tranquilamente al lado de Aries quien parecía estar levemente sonrojada y sobre todo sorprendida al saber que Misaki es hija de ella

Espero que esté capítulo les haya gustado

Como pudieron las cosas se han puesto más interesantes en el gremio, especialmente por la rivalidad que surgió entre Lisanna y Wendy por el amor de Natsu aunque a decir verdad me costó algo de trabajo saber cómo iniciar la rivalidad entre las dos. Además de que gracias a la ternura e inocencia de Yoko las cosas dentro del gremio se tranquilizaron levemente, sin contar que al final ya ha aparecido una nueva hija de Natsu

Además de que también esta lo ocurrido en Edolas: **¿Qué habrá ocurrido en Edolas para que Natsu esté involucrado? ¿De quién hijo podría ser aquel chico pelirrojo? Y lo más importante ¿Qué clase de asuntos discutirá Mystogan con Kaiser?**, Incluso Jellal de algún modo parece tener los mismos problemas que su contra-parte en Edolas

Sobre la madre de Misaki: Estoy seguro que algunos lectores/escritores no se esperaban que Aries fuese su madre aunque como ya dije anteriormente creo que era casi fácil darse cuenta de ese detalle. Sobre aquellos que tuvieron la sensación o supieron que la madre de Misaki era Aries los felicito por su intuición

Con respecto a la chica del mundo de los espíritus estelares: Creo que es más que obvio que Virgo fue la chica del mundo espiritual que termino al lado de Natsu en un futuro alterno. Con respecto a cómo Natsu termino al lado de Virgo más adelante sabrán lo ocurrido. Y tal vez puede que más adelante coloque un omake o capítulo especial de lo ocurrido entre ellos para saber que ocurrió para que Natsu terminara con ese aspecto y saber que fue lo que le ocurrió a Natsu con Virgo para terminar casi traumatizado

* * *

><p><strong>(NA:** Puede que en uno o dos capítulos más adelante sabrán lo ocurrido con Loky y Natsu en el mundo espiritual y de las cosas que ambos descubrieron mientras estaban ahí; incluyendo el asunto de Misaki y Sara**)**

* * *

><p>Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima<p> 


	8. Madre e hija Conociéndose mejor

Aquí les traigo la continuación del fic por lo que espero que lo disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Spiker:<strong> Ya más adelante verás cómo Natsu va a llegar a estar con Erza por lo que será muy interesante ver lo que ocurrida… XD

****Alejandro antonio matamartinez 3:******:** Sobre la nueva niña tienes razón por lo que ya verás lo que ocurrida en el siguiente capítulo. Con respecto a los niños que están con Mystogan y Jellal tienes razón por lo que más adelante veras lo que tengo planeado para su aparición

**Lcsalamandra****:** Esperare a ver qué opinas sobre mi nuevo fic de Fairy Tail. Gracias por el comentario anterior, así que tratare de hacer lo mejor posible por seguir así de bien por lo que espero que puedas estar enganchado hasta el final del fic

****miguel puente de jesus:** **Gracias, y también opino que yo no sé escribir sobre cursilería en el fic. Me alegra saber que te emociono bastante el momento NatsuxWendy además de la confesión. Ya más adelante verás cómo se irán desarrollando las cosas en el fic

* * *

><p>Sin más que decir me despido por el momento<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Madre e hija. Conociéndose mejor<strong>

Han pasado un par de horas desde de que las cosas en el gremio con respecto al asunto de las hijas futuras de Natsu se había calmado aunque fuera un poco gracias a que Lucy… Lisanna y Wendy se habían llevado a sus hijas. Tras haberse calmado en el gremio todos los miembros deseaban más que nada que Natsu ya no les causara más problemas con el asunto de sus hijas futuras ya que de continuar así no sabrían que hacer al respecto con tanta descendía del peli-rosado lo cual claramente podría volver loco a más de uno

Lo que ninguno en el gremio sabía era que las cosas con respecto a la descendencia del peli-rosado estaban por complicarse más de la cuenta

Mientras que Makarov continuaba su camino de regreso al gremio tras terminar su reunión con el consejo aún no dejaba de pensar en el asunto de las hijas futuras de Natsu con Lucy… Lisanna… Wendy y aquella chica del mundo de los espíritus estelares; por un lado sabía que este asunto era algo delicado que debía tratarse con cuidado, aunque por otro lado debía admitir que Natsu era un suertudo de primera ya que el tener a 4 chicas como futuras prometidas/esposas y además haber tenido una hija con cada una es un logro personal aunque sabía que debía mantener a Natsu muy bien vigilado porque quien sabe a quién termine embarazando la próxima vez

El solo pensar en eso le daba cierto dolor de cabeza **–** *** Esto está empezando a volverse complicado… solo espero que Natsu no cause más problemas * ****–** Tan pronto llego al gremio y supo por parte de Mirajane lo ocurrido anteriormente (Con respecto al caos de los dos bandos; omitiendo claro la parte de las apuestas) a Makarov le dio un tic nervioso

* * *

><p>Por otro lado…<p>

Justo después de lo ocurrido en el transcurso del día en el gremio Silene al lado de Yoshino y Yoko habían decidido quedarse el resto del día junto a sus madres para así poder convivir tranquilamente con ellas, y de paso ver si lograban de algún modo cumplir con su objetivo de unir a sus madres con Natsu como pareja

* * *

><p><strong>Hogar de Lucy…<strong>

En el hogar de nuestra querida maga estelar se podía ver como Lucy hacia lo posible para que Silene pudiera pasar la noche junto con ella sin problema alguno; a decir verdad Lucy tenía algo de suerte de que su casera estuviera acostumbrada a que el sitio siempre estuviese lleno (Debido a las visitas algo constantes de Natsu y los demás) por lo que no hubo problema alguno de que Silene estuviera con ella

Mientras Lucy con ayuda de Silene (Y de paso de la ayuda de Plue) se dedicaba a arreglar el lugar Lucy decidió conversar con su hija para así pasar el tiempo. Mientras ambas platicaban Lucy la pasaba bien en la conversación; a decir verdad Lucy la pasaba bien al lado de su hija futura ya que podía ver que era una chica dulce y gentil con los demás, era casi como si conociera a Silene desde hacia años

Una vez que Lucy acabo de arreglar lo suficiente en su recamara para que Silene pasara la noche pudo ver que Silene estaba ocupada con algo así que con algo de curiosidad se acerco

– Silene ¿Qué haces?- Ante esa pregunta Silene se puso algo nerviosa

– **Bueno… yo… ****Solo sigo el consejo que me dio Virgo así que veo que clase de ropa interior debes de usar para cuando pases tu noche con papá… **Dijo mientras que sacaba algo de la pequeña mochila que tenía consigo**… hum, creo que esta estará bien…** Tan pronto Silene saco lo que tenía se podía ver que era una tanga negra de encaje al igual que un brasier que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación al igual que lo que parecía ser un látigo de sadomasoquista

Tan pronto Lucy vio aquella ropa tan provocativa que sostenía su hija exclamo toda sonrojada y avergonzada y con algo de… ¿Excitación? diciendo que ni loca haría algo semejante con Natsu al tiempo de que solo maldecía que Virgo le diera esa clase de consejos e ideas a su hija

Después de que Lucy se recuperara de la pequeña sorpresa (Y posible trauma casi emocional) que se llevó por parte de Silene y de que le pudiera quitarle aquella clase de ropas le pidió a Silene que lo mejor sería que durmieran ya que era algo tarde

Cuando estaban por dormir Silene decidió hablar aunque fuera un poco con su madre acerca de su futuro

– **Oye mamá… Si lo deseas puedo decirte algunas cuantas cosas sobre nuestro futuro al lado de papá**

– Por más interesante que suene prefiero que sea un secreto. La verdad no me gustaría arruinar la sorpresa.- Ante lo dicho por su madre Silene solo pudo sonreír

– **Te gusta mantener la expectativa… ¿Verdad?**

– Podría decirse que si

Al ya no tener de que más hablar al respecto, al menos por el momento ambas chicas poco a poco fueron quedando dormidas hasta el punto de dormir tranquilamente

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras que en <strong>**Fairy Hills**…

Justo ahora Lisanna se encontraba conversando con su hija sobre su posible futuro al lado de Natsu ya que desde que era pequeña siempre había soñado con la posibilidad de casarse con Natsu en algún punto de su vida para así poder formar una familia

Mientras hablaban tranquilamente como madre e hija Lisanna pudo ver que a pesar del aspecto algo serio de Yoshino parecía ser alguien alegre y cariñosa, tal vez un rasgo que Yoshino heredo de ella. Después de hablar por un rato Lisanna decidió preguntarle algo a Yoshino con referencia a su futuro

– Dime Yoshino… ¿Cómo es yo y Natsu terminamos casándonos en el futuro?

– Por lo que sé, poco después de acabar con el terrible mago Zeref en aquella batalla a petición de papá (proposición de matrimonio) tú y él terminaron casándose felizmente para posteriormente tenerme

Al escuchar eso Lisanna se sonrojo al saber que a pesar de la forma algo imprudente de ser Natsu él pudiera ser alguien considerado si se lo proponía aunque ciertamente le dio algo de curiosidad en ver como lucían ella y Natsu durante su boda

– ¿De casualidad no tendrás alguna foto de Natsu y yo juntos? **–** A decir verdad Lisanna algo de curiosidad en ver como lucían ella y Natsu en su futuro **–** **Déjame ver… **Buscando entre sus cosas Yoshino busco aquella foto de sus padres hasta que por fin la encontró**… ¡Aquí esta!** **–** Tan pronto encontró la fotografía Lisanna se acercó un poco más para verla mejor

En cuanto Lisanna miro la fotografía que le mostro su hija pudo ver la imagen de ella y Natsu recién casados lo cual provoco que se sonrojara levemente

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Wendy…<strong>

* * *

><p>Ahora mismo en la habitación de la pequeña e inocente dragón slayer del cielo se podía ver como Wendy con algo de nerviosismo se encontraba hablando con Yoko respecto a su futura relación con Natsu. Puede que Wendy estuviese decidida a luchar por el amor de Natsu pero eso no significaba el hecho de que no estuviese algo nerviosa por el asunto ya que (desde su punto de vista) en comparación de Lucy y Lisanna ella todavía le faltaba mucho por crecer en varios aspectos<p>

Al ver que su madre parecía estar algo preocupada y posiblemente indecisa por el asunto la pequeña Yoko hizo lo posible por darle la confianza suficiente de seguir adelante

– _Mamá no debes triste. Pase lo que pase ten por seguro que papá te ama_

– Pero es que… yo no… yo no sé si tenga lo necesario como Lucy-san o Lisanna como para que Natsu-san se fije en mí

– _No importa eso. Debes saber que a pesar de todo papá te ama tal como eres_

– ¿En serio crees eso?... ¿Crees que pueda tener alguna oportunidad con él?

– _Tú y papá son muy felices juntos. Ten por seguro que sin importar lo que pase él te ama y siempre lo hará_

Al saber que Natsu la amaría sin importar lo que pasara hizo que la confianza y valor de Wendy crecieran bastante al punto de ya no tener duda alguna en lo que debía hacer en su lucha por el amor de Natsu. Aunque al imaginarse su vida futura al lado de Natsu como una pareja feliz, además de tener una hija como producto de su amor hizo que Wendy se sonrojara bastante al punto de casi salirle vapor por lo oídos provoco que se desmayara sobre su cama por los nervios

Al ver esto la pequeña Yoko con su típica inocencia que heredo de Wendy no sabía porque su madre término desmayándose de esa forma por lo que simplemente opto por cobijar a su madre al tiempo que se acurrucaba junto a ella para dormir cómodamente

Al mismo tiempo cierta Exceed blanca con vestido tras mirar esta conmovedora escena de madre solo podía suspirar. Si bien Charle consideraba algo bueno que Wendy la pasara bien al lado de Yoko no le molestaba en lo más mínimo pero el que Natsu fuese el padre de tan dulce e inocente chica era algo que no la alegraba del todo ya que conociendo como es Natsu esperaba que no terminara lastimando de manera sentimental a Wendy

Tras dejar de pensar en ese asunto Charle decidió que lo mejor sería dejar ese tema para otro momento por lo que antes de dormir tubo un último pensamiento al respecto

– * Solo espero que ese bobo rosado no se atreva a lastimarla ya que de ser así nunca se lo perdonaría *

* * *

><p><strong>Por otra parte en Fairy Hills… Habitación de Mirajane<strong>

* * *

><p>Todo parecía estar bien en la habitación de Mirajane, de no ser por el hecho de que parecía estar algo triste al tiempo que permanecía sentada al borde de su cama mientras veía la luz de la luna a través de la ventana de su habitación<p>

Fue en ese momento que Mirajane con algo de tristeza miro una fotografía que mantenía al lado de su cama. En la fotografía se podía ver a Mirajane al lado de Natsu y Lisanna cuando eran un poco más jóvenes, solo que en la foto Mirajane por alguna razón estaba abrasando de espaldas a Natsu con cierto cariño al tiempo que Lisanna trataba de separar a su hermana de Natsu para así poder ser ella la que lo abrazara de esa manera

Después de mirar aquella fotografía y de recordar algunos buenos recuerdos una pequeña lágrima recorrió el hermoso rostro de Mirajane al tiempo que ella abrazaba un peculiar peluche de dragón de tonalidad entre morado y rosa que tenía en su habitación

– ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no pude ser yo?

Todo parecía indicar que Mirajane parecía estar algo dolida en términos emocionales debido al asunto de las hijas futuras de Natsu con las otras chicas. Si bien se sentía feliz por Lisanna y las demás chicas por tener una hija con Natsu pero eso no significaba que ella no pudiera sentir algo por el dragón slayer

Tan pronto Mirajane miro nuevamente el peluche de dragón que tenía entre sus brazos no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgica ya que ese peluche se lo había dado Natsu hacía tiempo atrás. A decir verdad aún recordaba el día en el que recibió aquel peluche de parte del peli-rosado

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back<strong>

* * *

><p>Esto había ocurrido en el gremio un par de años atrás (Aproximadamente unos dos o tres años después de que naciera Happy). Al parecer dentro del gremio era época de navidad por lo que como era costumbre en el gremio durante esas fechas era común que los miembros del gremio le dieran<p>

Así que cuando fue el turno de Natsu (Al lado de Happy por si las dudas) de dar su regalo con algo nerviosismo se acercó a Mirajane que estaba con Lisanna hablando. Una vez que se armó de valor Natsu les dio a ambas un regalo de su parte

Cuando ambas abrieron el regalo de Natsu se sorprendieron por el tipo de regalo que habían recibido de parte del peli-rosado:

El regalo de cada una consistía en un peluche de dragón, aunque claro había diferencias entre ambos:

**El dragón de peluche de Lisanna era blanco con algunos cuantos toques de azul turquesa mientras que el de Mirajane era un dragón morado con algunos cuantos toques rosados**

Al ver ese detalle de parte de Natsu y el notar que lo hizo con mucho cariño hizo que ambas hermanas se sonrojaran al tiempo que le agradecían por su gesto

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back END<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando Mirajane recordó aquel día no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentir algo en su corazón ya que después de ese día descubrió que estaba enamorada de Natsu aunque por respecto a Lisanna y a Lucy decidió mantener en secreto sus emociones hacia Natsu por temor a que algo malo pudiese suceder entre la confianza que hay entre las tres<p>

Al final cuando Mirajane dejo de lado esos pensamientos quedo profundamente dormida al tiempo que termino abrazando aquel peluche sin intensión de soltarlo

Justo al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de Mirajane se podía ver que Erza estaba recargada en el borde de la puerta y por su expresión se podía ver que estaba algo preocupada por su amiga ya que aunque no lo pareciera a Erza no le gustaba ver a Mirajane de ese modo así que sin hacer ruido Erza se retiró del lugar para poder dejar descansar a Mirajane

A la mañana siguiente después de todo lo ocurrido Lucy al lado de Silene se dirigieron al gremio. Al paso de unos minutos ambas se toparon con Wendy y Lisanna al lado de Yoko y Yoshino por lo que después de encontrarse las tres decidieron ir juntas al gremio

Durante el camino hacia el gremio Silene junto con sus "hermanas" se encontraban conversando

– Por lo que veo no han sido capaces de que su madre trate de acercarse más a papá

– _Podría decirse lo mismo de ti Silene, ya que por lo que veo tu mamá no parece del todo convencida, pero no te preocupes por eso… una vez que papá vuelva verás que mi mamá será la primera en estar con él_.- Ante ese comentario Silene se molestó un poco

– Puede que tu mamá sea su amiga de la infancia pero eso no garantiza que ella será la primera. Ya verás como mi mamá usa sus encantos para conquistar a papá

– _Eso ya lo veremos… princesita_

– ¿Cómo me llamaste chiquilla inmadura?

– _Lo que oíste boba, o es acaso que también eres sorda_

Justo antes de que las dos trataran de matarse entre sí a causa de algo tan insignificante Yoko había tratado de hablar para tratar de calmarlas

– Bueno… no sé si cuente pero mi mamá ya parece querer dar el siguiente paso

Al ver que lo que decía Yoko era cierto y ver que Wendy estaba muy decidida a no rendirse ante nada hacía que Yoshino y Silene suspiraran ya que sabían que esto no sería nada fácil

**Ya en el gremio…**

Mientras que Lisanna y Wendy parecían querer desafiarse Lucy pudo notar que Juvia había llegado al gremio. Al principio Lucy hubiese seguido como si nada pero al ver que Juvia estaba algo nerviosa al tiempo que parecía dudar si entraba o no al gremio le pareció algo extraño así que decidió acercarse a ver que pasaba

– **Juvia ¿Qué sucede?... ¿A caso ocurrió algo?** **–** La pregunta de Lucy claramente llamo la atención de varios miembros del gremio lo que provoco que Juvia se sintiera aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba **–** _Bueno… yo… como te lo explico…_ **–** Al ver que Juvia parecía estar algo nerviosa solo aumento las sospechas de varios, no fue hasta que todos notaron que cerca de la puerta del gremio había una niña de cabello morado con un lindo vestido negro con detalles de color rojo y azul al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Juvia

Al principio nadie sabía por qué aquella niña actuaba de esa forma con Juvia pero tras mirar con cuidado y ver el parecido físico de esa pequeña con Juvia, además del hecho de que aquella chica estaba sosteniendo un peluche parecido a los que Juvia solía tener de pequeña no se necesitó de pensar mucho para saber lo que estaba pasando lo cual hizo que más de uno se sorprendiera bastante por lo que había ocurrido

A decir verdad y para fortuna de todos, era una suerte que Gray no estuviese ahora mismo en el gremio debido a que salió a una misión el día anterior por lo que tardaría en regresar un poco, posiblemente hasta la tarde de este mismo día

Sin duda alguna para cuando Gray regresara de su misión y viera lo ocurrido con Juvia se desataría un verdadero problema en el gremio

* * *

><p>Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Ya que en este capítulo como ustedes vieron trate de enfocarme (Aunque fuese un poco) lo mejor posible en la relación de las hijas de Natsu que han aparecido hasta ahora con sus respectivas madres. Además, gracias al consejo de <strong>kaiserofdarkness<strong> pude darme una idea de lo que debía hacer al respecto para hacer este capítulo

Con respecto al interés de Mirajane hacia Natsu y de si tendrá una hija con el afortunado/odiado dragón slayer peli-rosado ya más adelante verán lo que tengo planeado hacer al respecto sobre ese asunto

Y sobre lo último: Sin duda con la aparición de la hija de Juvia se armara un buen problema (Especialmente cuando Gray regrese) por lo que ya más adelante veremos si Natsu (Una vez que regrese del mundo de los espíritus estelares) es capaz de sobrevivir a todo lo que le viene

Sin más que decir me despido por el momento


	9. Akame, la hija de Juvia

Aquí les traigo la continuación del fic por lo que espero que la disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Richy Escorpy<strong>**:** Hola Richy Escorpy, espero que esta nueva remasterización del Fic: **Una lucha por ser Dragneel (FF) (comedia harem Romance, etc.)**, te agrade

**Lcsalamandra****:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo ya que hice lo mejor que pude en poder desarrollar y profundizar las relaciones entre madres e hijas

**Zairin:** No te preocupes por ese asunto compañero, además de que en este capítulo verás lo que tengo planeado hacer al respecto con la situación de Juvia y Gray por lo que espero que te guste

**Spiker:** Tienes mucha razón compañero; en el gremio correrá mucha pero mucha sangre y sin duda eso será muy divertido

****miguel. puente dejesus**:** Me alegra que te gustara/encantara el capítulo anterior; especialmente la forma en la que puse los sentimientos de Mira hacia Natsu (Que más adelante verás lo que ocurrirá con ese asunto)

* * *

><p>Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Akame, la hija de Juvia<strong>

Justo ahora todos en el gremio parecían estar en una especie de shock ya que no podían creer lo que acaba de suceder: Justo ahora, por más imposible que pareciera había aparecido una nueva hija de Natsu y esta vez era nada más y nada menos que con Juvia

El solo pensar que en un posible futuro alternativo Juvia y Natsu terminaran siendo pareja para posteriormente tener una hija era algo que nadie podía imaginar o soñar, ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas

Tan pronto se recuperaron aunque fuera un poco del shock causado por lo ocurrido Lucy fue la primera en hablar sobre el tema

— _Esto tiene que ser una broma… no te ofendas Juvia pero es imposible que los dos terminaran estando juntos_

— Quisiera que así fuera Lucy pero no sé cómo pude terminar así

El solo pensar que algo así pudiera suceder en un posible futuro era algo que hacía que muchos se preguntaran que rayos fue lo que pudo haber ocurrido entre Natsu y Juvia para que algo así ocurriera

Mientras todos en el gremio trataban de encontrarle alguna explicación lógica a lo ocurrido tanto Silene como el resto de las hijas de Natsu decidieron interrogar a su supuesta nueva "hermana"

Una vez que Silene y las demás chicas estaban un poco alejadas de los demás ella fue la primera en hacer las preguntas

— **Así que tú eres la nueva hija de nuestro querido padre**… Silene parecía estar analizando con la mirada a su hermana…** ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

— Oye Silene, antes de preguntar eso creo que lo justo sería que nos presentáramos primero

— **Supongo que tienes razón, lo mejor será que las dos nos presentemos como es debido**

Tan pronto Silene como Yoshino se presentaron como era debido aquella chica peli-morada se presentó de manera bastante amable

— Mi nombre a Akame Dragneel Loxar

— _Mucho gusto Akame-san me alegra conocerte_.- Como era de esperarse Yoko se presentó de forma tímida

Tan pronto Yoko termino de presentarse Yoshino se acercó a Akame

— _Oye Akame si fuera posible… quisiera saber cómo fue que tu madre término casándose con nuestro padre.- _Al escuchar esa pregunta Silene también decidió preguntar

— **Es cierto… cómo fue posible que eso sucediera si hasta donde se Juvia esta locamente enamorada del torpe exhibicionista de hielo**

Antes de que Silene o Yoshino pusieran nerviosa a Akame debido a su comportamiento Yoko decidió alejar a Akame para que estuviese más cómoda. Al ver esto tanto Silene como Yoshino trataron de evitar que se fueran pero antes de hacer algo Yoko y las demás pudieron escuchar como Juvia le estaba hablando a Akame que viniera

Una vez que se acercó Juvia que era apoyada por Lucy en ese asunto le pregunto cómo fue posible que terminara estando al lado de Natsu ya que ciertamente tenía algo de curiosidad (Igual que el resto del gremio) en saber lo ocurrido entre los dos

Al ver que no había más opción Akame decidió hablar al respecto **—**_** Bueno lo que sucedió fue… **_**—** Fue entonces que Akame comenzó a relatar como era su futuro y lo que había ocurrido entre sus padres:

Todo parece indicar que en el futuro alternativo de Akame, tras lo ocurrido en la intensa y en cierto modo casi mortal batalla contra Zeref habían ocurrido varias cosas en el gremio. Y hasta donde Akame sabía, poco después de aquella batalla Gray había terminado casándose con una chica con la cual se había comprometido anteriormente**… (Esto último había dejado en shock a todos en el gremio, especialmente a Juvia ya que nadie sabía nada al respecto sobre ese asunto)… **lo cual claramente había causado que Juvia se sintiera bastante triste durante mucho tiempo ya que en cierto modo se sentía traicionada

Poco después de lo ocurrido con el asunto de Gray y que Natsu al ver lo triste que estaba Juvia por lo que había ocurrido trato de consolarla lo mejor que pudo ya que aunque no lo parecía Natsu no soportaba verla sufrir de esa manera. Fue que después de eso Juvia al ver aquel lado bondadoso y cariñoso de Natsu poco a poco fue tomándole cierto cariño a Natsu al punto en el que finalmente termino enamorarse de él por lo que decidió devolverle de algún modo el favor, por lo que tras descubrir que Natsu se sentía bastante triste por la muerte de Lucy (Como resultado de la batalla contra Zeref) Juvia hizo lo mejor posible por animarlo tal y como él lo hizo con ella cuando lo necesito lo cual a su tiempo llevo a su unión como pareja

Tan pronto escucharon esa explicación de Akame sobre su futuro muchos se sorprendieron (Especialmente Juvia que a decir verdad se sentía bastante triste al respecto por el asunto de Gray) ya que nunca esperaron que algo así pudiera suceder pero antes de continuar Silene decidió interrumpir

— ¿Pero eso no es posible?; que yo sepa los que murieron en esa batalla además del maestro (Makarov) murieron algunos de nuestros compañeros como: Gray, Elfman, y Jellal (Esto último sorprendió bastante a Erza)

Al oír eso todos se sorprendieron por lo que había dicho Silene ya que nunca esperaron que algo así pudiera suceder. Tan pronto se recuperaron de la sorpresa Makarov con algo de nerviosismo y preocupación decidió hablar al respecto

— ¿Silene estás segura de eso?- Ciertamente Makarov como algunos otros miembros de Fairy Tail no podían creer lo que escuchaban

— _**Temo que así es abuelo. Durante la batalla contra Zeref hubo muchas bajas y daños considerables en Magnolia**_

— ¿Y qué hay de Jellal?… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con él?- Sin duda Erza deseaba saber qué fue lo que ocurrió con él durante esa batalla contra Zeref

— _**Temo que no sé mucho de lo ocurrido al respecto. Lo único que sé es que mis padres me contaron que Jellal murió en batalla al momento de protegerla de un devastador ataque de Zeref**_

El saber que en un futuro alternativo Jellal había muerto protegiéndola de un ataque de esa magnitud hizo que Erza se sintiera bastante mal al respecto ya que nuevamente había ocurrido la tragedia de que un ser querido muriera protegiéndola de esa manera (La 1° vez que ocurrió aquello fue con Simón en la torre del cielo)

Después de recuperarse de las sorpresas que habían recibido el día de hoy y de que no hubiera más sorpresas, al menos no por el momento Erza se percató de algo importante que tenía que ver con Natsu

— **Creo que lo mejor sería que hiciéramos algo con el asunto de Natsu y su peculiar situación de descendencia**.- Ante lo dicho por Erza muchos no comprendían a que se refería exactamente

— _¿A qué te refieres Erza-san?_

— **Wendy por si no lo has notado, con Akame junto con Silene y las demás chicas ya son aproximadamente 5 hijas de Natsu que aparecen en el gremio. Creo que si no hacemos algo al respecto puede que esté asunto se salga de control**

Ante lo dicho todos en el gremio se percataron de que lo que decía Erza sobre el problema de la descendencia de Natsu era cierto por lo que debían de buscar la forma de remediar la situación ya que de lo contrario si no hacían algo para controlar la situación tarde o temprano pudieran aparecer más hijas de Natsu y ciertamente el solo pensar en la aterradora posibilidad de ser "invadidos" por más hijas futuras de Natsu con las chicas en el gremio era algo que los aterraba bastante

* * *

><p><strong>Y hablando de Natsu…<strong>

Justo ahora en el mundo espiritual, justo al lado de un portal dimensional se podía ver como Loky al lado de Misaki estaban listos para volver al gremio para aclarar ciertas cosas que habían ocurrido recientemente; lo único que los detenía era que Natsu aún no había llegado por lo que no tuvieron más opción que esperarlo

Tras esperar unos minutos y ver que Natsu aún no había llegado Loky decidió preguntarle a Taurus cuanto tardarían Natsu y su hija en llegar a lo que el espíritu pervertido de la constelación de Taurus dijo que Virgo estaba haciendo unos cuantos ajustes antes de despedirse de Natsu. El solo oír eso Loky solo pudo suspirar ya que tenía el presentimiento de saber cómo podrían acabar las cosas

— Solo espero que Virgo no se haya excedido demasiado ya que conociendo como es ella en estas cosas no me gustaría que de algún modo dañara emocionalmente a Natsu

— _No te preocupes por él, el rey espíritu fue muy claro de que Virgo además de que tuviera cuidado en lo que hacía solo podía hacer lo necesario para que Natsu pudiera desarrollar interés en ella… además debes admitir que ese chico pirómano tiene mucha suerte. Después de todo no todos los días un humano tiene la oportunidad de tener a una chica linda del mundo espiritual como posible novia_

— Bueno supongo que tienes razón en eso

Justo en ese momento se pudo ver a lo lejos como Virgo al lado de Sara estaban llevando a rastras a Natsu que parecía estar en posición fetal al tiempo que parecía estar murmurando un par de cosas sin sentido aparente

Una vez que los tres llegaron y que tras unos minutos Natsu difícilmente se pudiera recuperar aunque fuera un poco del trauma emocional sufrido recientemente Loky solo pudo sentir algo de lástima por su desafortunado amigo

Una vez que todo estaba listo para partir e ir al gremio tanto Natsu como Loky estaban por retirarse solo que en ese momento el rey de los espíritus decidió hablarle a Natsu por última vez antes de que partieran

— Chico… como último favor antes de que te marches quiero que cuides mucho a la pequeña Sara ya que además de ser la hija de Virgo es alguien especial para todos nosotros en el mundo de los espíritus estelares

— **No te preocupes por eso, pase lo que pase la cuidare**

— Más te vale porque de lo contrario sabrás las consecuencias.- Ante lo dicho por el rey espíritu Natsu se puso algo nervioso

Por otra parte Aries se estaba despidiendo de Loky y Misaki aunque ciertamente se podía notar que estaba algo nerviosa. Al ver lo nerviosa que estaba Aries al respecto Loky hizo lo posible por calmarla

— Aries, sé que estás preocupada por lo que pueda pasarle a nuestra hija pero debes saber que está en buenas manos

— _Pero es que… yo…_

— No te preocupes, recuerda que ella me tiene a mí para cuidarla. Además no olvides que Sara también está para ayudar de ser necesario

Al saber que Misaki estaría en buenas manos y que no parecía que habría tantos problemas al respecto hizo que Aries se sintiera mejor al respecto

Al final cuando todo estaba bien Natsu y Loky (Al lado de su respectiva hija de cada uno: Misaki y Sara) se habían marchado a través del portal dimensional para así poder regresar al gremio

Una vez que ambos se fueron de vuelta al gremio el rey de los espíritus suspiro para posteriormente irse aunque no podía dejar de pensar en lo dicho anteriormente por Kaiser antes de que Loky y Natsu llegaran

— * Solo espero que ese mago Kaiser esté de acuerdo *

Con eso en mente el R.S estaba pensativo si lo dicho por Kaiser era cierto por lo que debía de tener cuidado con ese mago misterioso

* * *

><p><strong>Calles de Magnolia… <strong>

Justo cuando Natsu y Loky se estaban dirigiendo al gremio Natsu solo pudo suspirar aliviado **—** **Menos mal que todo término, a decir verdad no sabía si sería capaz de sobrevivir al lado de Virgo** **—** Al ver la actitud de Natsu sobre lo ocurrido anteriormente Loky tuvo algo de curiosidad en saber lo que le había ocurrido **—** _Oye Natsu… ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió con Virgo para que actuaras de ese modo?... ¿A caso fue tan malo?_ **—** El solo recordar eso hacía que Natsu se arrodillara en el suelo al tiempo que era rodeado por un aura depresiva ya que en el fondo deseaba no recordar lo que le ocurrió

Sin duda alguna lo que sea que le haya ocurrido a Natsu con Virgo debía de haber sido algo realmente traumático para hacerlo actuar de ese modo por lo que Loky decidió no preguntar más

**Regresando al gremio…**

Justo ahora en el gremio se podía ver como Lucy… Lisanna (Con el apoyo de Erza) y en cierto modo Wendy (Que debido a su clásica inocencia no entendía del todo lo que planeaban hacer las chicas) decidían que hacer al respecto con Natsu y de su posible "descontrol sexual con las chicas en el gremio" al tiempo que Juvia decidía pasar algo de tiempo al lado de su hija ya que a pesar de lo triste que estaba con lo ocurrido con Gray quería saber un poco más al respecto de su futuro al lado de Natsu y de cómo era su vida juntos

Mientras esto ocurría en el gremio Makarov estaba algo serio con el asunto de la hija de Juvia ya que tenía que pensar en un modo de cómo tratar este asunto ya que sabía que cuando Gray llegara las cosas en el gremio podrían ponerse algo feas

Y para empeorar las cosas en el gremio y de como si se tratase de una especie de broma del destino, justo en ese momento Gray había ingresado al gremio que al ver lo preocupados que estaban le pareció algo extraño por lo que decidió preguntar qué era lo que pasaba

Tan pronto Makarov como los demás en el gremio se percataron de que Gray ya había llegado de su misión del día anterior se pusieron más nerviosos de lo que ya estaban ya que a decir verdad no sabían cómo explicarle el asunto de la hija de Juvia con Natsu

Fue en ese momento que Gray se acercó a Lucy para preguntarle sobre el asunto **—**** Oye Lucy, ¿Por qué todos actúan tan raro?, pareciera que algo malo acabara de suceder ****—** Tan pronto se acercó Gray a donde estaba Lucy se puso nerviosas **—** _Bueno que puedo decir…, como te lo explico_ **—** Al ver que Lucy actuaba algo rara Gray decidió acercarse a Makarov para saber lo que ocurría

— **Oye viejo ¿qué ocurre aquí?, ¿Por qué todos actúan tan raro? y sobre todo ¿Por qué todos me miran de esa forma?**- Al ver que no sería nada fácil de explicar la situación Makarov se puso algo nervioso

— Digamos que una nueva hija de Natsu apareció… solo que esta vez la madre es cierto modo es algo cercana a ti

— **Y por lo que más quieras no te vayas a molestar con Natsu-aniki ya que en cierto modo el no tuvo la culpa de lo ocurrido**.- Al igual que los demás Romeo deseaba que Gray no perdiera el control de sí mismo cuando supiera la verdad

Al principio Gray no entendía del todo porque Makarov y los demás se comportaban de ese modo pero tan pronto vio a Akame acompañar a Juvia tomando una taza de té y viera el parecido físico que había entre ambas la mirada de Gray se oscureció un poco al tiempo que cierta aura asesina que parecía querer la cabeza del peli-rosado ya que no necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que ocurrió mientras él no estaba en el gremio

Al final Gray quien estaba algo molesto por lo ocurrido hablo con cierto toque amenazante **—** _**Más vale que no sea lo que estoy pensando… porque de ser así… **_**—** Poco a poco y de manera casi inconsciente Gray comenzó a generar hielo provocando que todo a su alrededor se empezara a congelar

Sin duda alguna tan pronto Natsu regresara al gremio del mundo espiritual (Que no falta mucho como pudieron ver) se llevaría un doloroso y congelado/helado castigo de parte de su amigo con tendencias a ser un exhibicionista de 1° clase

* * *

><p>Espero que este capítulo les haya agradado<p>

Como pudieron ver en este capítulo se vio parte de lo ocurrido en el futuro alternativo de Akame y de lo que ocurrió para que Natsu y Juvia se juntaran como pareja. Además de que en el siguiente capítulo verán lo que le pasara al pobre de Natsu cuando llegue al gremio y vea los problemas en los que está metido debido a su futura descendencia con las chicas en el gremio

Con respecto al asunto de Gray y su posible matrimonio con otra chica en un futuro alternativo provocando así la unión entre Natsu y Juvia espero que les haya gustado ya que seguro que nadie se lo esperaba. Además gracias al apoyo de **kaiserofdarkness** y de las sugerencias que me dio anteriormente pude desarrollar lo mejor posible ese asunto

Y sobre lo ocurrido entre Kaiser y el Rey espíritu antes de que Loky y Natsu llegaran al mundo espiritual (**PD:** Tal vez no se esperaron del todo que Sara fuera la hija de Natsu y Virgo) ya verán lo que tengo planeado hacer al respecto, solo que antes de llegar a esa parte en el fic pienso ponerme en contacto con **kaiserofdarkness** para hablar sobre lo que tengo planeado hacer al respecto para desarrollar lo mejor posible ese asunto, además de que más adelante verán que tipo de cosas Natsu experimento al lado de Virgo mientras estaba a su lado

Sin más que decir me despido por el momento


End file.
